


Stranger than Fiction

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All the Smut, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bloggers - Freeform, Dom Jughead Jones, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Journalist Betty Cooper, Neighbors, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Past struggles, Praise Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, So much smut, betty is a baking blogger, erotic fiction blogging, jughead writes erotic fiction, past trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: With the wine lowering her inhibitions, Betty threw caution to the wind. She clicked the “follow” button up at the top right corner of his blog. For some reason, her fingers were shaking. Following that blog was an extremely uncharacteristic move, however she felt invigorated by her decision. And nervous. She sighed and began reading his latest post, allowing his words to wash over her and calm her nerves.“I am the man of your dreams. Tall, dark, and handsome. I have my hand stretched out towards you. You’re feeling hesitant so I encourage you with a slight nod and a soft smile. Though you know better, you take my hand regardless and we leave this hell-hole of a party. You’re wearing your Little Black Dress and I swear I can see your peaked nipples through the fabric. Your white gold necklace is draped beautifully over your collar bones and I find myself hard at the thought of replacing it with something I've given you, when the time is right, of course."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My infinite thanks to the most incredible beta in the land, [Jandy](http://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com/). Without your help and encouragement I probably wouldn't have committed to this insane multi-chapter madness. 
> 
> A couple things- This story will be updated between every 3 to 5 days. Hold me accountable. Also, this was born out of a serious love for Dom!Juggie. He will forever own me. That being said, this type of Dom!Juggie is sans whips and chains, mostly because he uses words instead. 
> 
> Hang on to your hats folks, we're about to go on a wild ride.

“Night, Karen,” Betty called out as she turned out the light in her office. She had just finished up a long day at work and all she could think about was getting home, getting a huge glass of wine, and enjoying some Betty-time in her ornate garden tub. Her coworkers who still remained at the office wished her a good night and she made her way to the gated community she called home.

Upon arriving at the main gate, she entered in the passcode and proceeded once the barrier raised. She knew it was probably overkill, considering the fact that what happened had happened so long ago, but it made her feel safe. Every person living within these gates had been interviewed and passed background checks. Part of her felt silly, but then the other part of her felt safe. Safe from the ghost of a terrible memory.

Betty shuddered. She lived a much happier life these days. She worked as a journalist, getting to write in-depth articles about things she found interesting. She liked reading and often chose to interview up-and-coming authors to promote their work. She loved helping people get exposure and she had met many colorful people through her short career. But that was just her day job. She also ran a baking blog which was called  **cookiesandcupcakes** , and though it was not wildly successful, she loved doing it. In fact, it was her outlet. She needed a distraction from her mundane life every once in awhile and baking brought her a joy that she seldom found anywhere else.

After locking her door behind her, Betty walked to the kitchen. From there, she poured herself a decently sized glass of Riesling, sweet but not overly so, and proceeded to her bathroom. As the tub began to fill, Betty added her favorite oils- bergamot and sandalwood- lit a few candles, and grabbed her laptop. There was a neat little set up for it on the tub so she could soak and work, however, tonight she had different plans.

Once fully immersed in her heavenly bathwater, Betty opened her laptop. After checking all of her notifications and messages, she ventured to her most secret guilty pleasure- a blog called  **wordsbyjughead** . She would never admit to reading it to anyone who asked, though, as the words that graced those online pages were pure, unadulterated smut. It was enough fantasy fuel that she didn’t need physical images, his words were enough.

She had been considering following him, but was terrified to do so due to the graphic nature of his blog. Her blog was much more innocent and how would it look if she got hacked? Whoever hacked her would be able to see his scandalous stories right there in black and white littering her dash. But she still checked his blog every day. Plus, she could always send him a nice message thanking him for his writing, no harm done, right?

With the wine lowering her inhibitions, Betty threw caution to the wind. She clicked the “follow” button up at the top right corner of his blog. For some reason, her fingers were shaking. Following that blog was an extremely uncharacteristic move, however she felt invigorated by her decision. And nervous. She sighed and began reading his latest post, allowing his words to wash over her and calm her nerves.

_ “I am the man of your dreams. Tall, dark, and handsome. I have my hand stretched out towards you. You’re feeling hesitant so I encourage you with a slight nod and a soft smile. Though you know better, you take my hand regardless and we leave this hell-hole of a party. You’re wearing your Little Black Dress and I swear I can see your peaked nipples through the fabric. Your white gold necklace is draped beautifully over your collar bones and I find myself hard at the thought of replacing it with something I've given you, when the time is right, of course. _

_ “Until then, I live in the moment. We hail a cab back to your apartment. You tell the cabbie your address while I trail my fingers up the exposed skin of your arm lightly enough to cause an eruption of goosebumps and an uptick in your pulse. I brush your hair to the side, gently of course, exposing the long column of your neck. I long to latch on, to mark your body, to remind you of our night together for days and days to come. _

_ “Your thighs squeeze together. You’re far too turned on to think straight and I’ve barely even touched you. You’re so responsive, such a good girl.” _

Betty’s fingers found her own skin as she scrolled through the story. She let his words cleanse her mind and allowed herself to imagine the scene he was setting as if she were this mystery woman. She thought of who would play the part of “tall, dark, and handsome.” Since she had no face to place with the author of the story, she let her mind wander until her thoughts landed on her sexy next-door neighbor. He was tall, he was dark, and he was hot as hell. He also had a confidence about him that she could sense the author was going for when writing his narrator. Yes, Mr. Jones would do just fine for this particular fantasy.

_ “Our cab approaches your building quickly, and thank fuck for that. I can’t wait to get my hands up your pretty little skirt…” _

Betty gulped.

_ “We pay the cabbie and run inside. As soon as the elevator doors close my mouth is on yours. You eagerly allow my tongue access and we explore one another. You let me have control of the kiss which elicits a soft growl from my chest. This is exactly what I was hoping for. I reach behind you and slowly unzip your dress, letting my fingers trail against your smooth skin as they descend. _

_ “The sound that escapes from your lips is auditory sin. It encourages me. I slip your dress down your body and take you in. No bra, no panties. Just a garter belt holding up your thigh-high stockings and heels. I swear I’m in love with the sight of you.” _

Betty sighed, allowing her fingers to explore her body and let her mind escape for a while. She pictures Mr. Jones standing before her in a dark suit, that unruly curl falling in front of his eyes as he drinks her in. She imagines his intense stare, which exposes the deepest parts of her soul. She imagines it would be raw, her and Mr. Jones.

Her eyes close. Behind her eyelids stands Mr. Jones wearing his most perfectly tailored suit; the one that fits him like a goddamned glove. His eyes are dark. She feels her body respond to the look in his eyes. It’s hungry. He looks like he could devour her. She feels as though she would let him.

Beneath the water, Betty’s fingers find her delicate folds. She lets herself play while she imagines Mr. Jones taking a step toward her. She feels herself grow wetter, despite the bathwater, as she remembers Jughead’s story. She’s naked in this fantasy save for a scrap of fabric around her waist. She imagines what Mr. Jones would do once he reached her. Would he grab her breast? Would he taste her neck? Her mouth? Or would he drop to his knees and worship her from her core?

Betty’s breathing was coming faster now. She pictured Mr. Jones grabbing her by the back of the neck and bringing her face to his for a bruising kiss while letting his fingers find her most intimate spot, already eagerly awaiting attention from him. “ _ Fuck, Baby. You’re so wet… Is this all for me?”  _ He’d ask.

She would whimper in response. “ _ Yes, yes Mr. Jones. It’s all for you. Just for you.” _ He would smirk against her skin, all the while continuing his ministrations.

_ “Such a good girl, Betty.” _ She couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her lips. She was so close.  _ “Come for me. Come, now.” _

That was all she needed. Release found her instantly. She rode out her climax and slinked down into her bathwater sated and more relaxed than she had been in days.

-

She didn’t know how long she had been zoned out in the bath, but it was long enough that the once steaming water was lukewarm at best. She stood and made to get out of the tub when she noticed a message notification on her blog’s dashboard. She wrapped herself in her plush towel and grabbed the laptop carrying it out to her bedroom.

Once she was dressed for bed and tucked in, she opened her messages. She almost choked on air. The message waiting for her was from none other than the author himself, Jughead.  _ Shit, _ she thought to herself,  _ calm down. It’s just a damn message Betty, not a marriage proposal _ . 

**wordsbyjughead:** _ Forgive me for asking, but did you actually mean to follow me or did you do so by accident? _

Betty took a deep breath, tried to calm her nerves, and started typing.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _ You’re forgiven. I followed on purpose. Why, is there an issue with me doing so? _

**wordsbyjughead:** _ No issue at all. Judging by your blog, you’re not my typical audience is all. It’s actually refreshing to know my stories are being read by more than just porn blogs. _

Betty giggled. Embarrassment in doing so clouded her mind and her face flushed.

**wordsbyjughead:** _You know, I really love to eat. Your blog is heavenly. You really make all those recipes yourself?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _ Yep. All mine. Baking is therapeutic, plus I have a really big sweet tooth. _

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _ I also really enjoy reading, which is why I followed your blog. You’re a really great writer. Have you considered publishing? _

**wordsbyjughead:** _ I also have a sweet tooth the size of Texas, if we’re being honest. _

**wordsbyjughead:** _ And yes, I have considered publishing ;) _

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _ Really? Does that wink mean you already have? _

Betty could feel her sleepiness leaving her as she chatted with Jughead. She never would have thought he would be so easy to talk to.

**wordsbyjughead:** _ It’s a secret. So, if I may ask, what’s your favorite story on my blog? _

She thought through all the stories of his she had read. They were all incredible.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _ They are all great. Are you fishing for compliments, Jughead? _

She hit send before she could talk herself out of it. 

**wordsbyjughead:** _ Maybe I am. But I’m also a firm believer that you can tell a lot about a person by what they read. You’re no exception.  _

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _ Let me think about it and get back to you. _

She ended the chat and shut her computer down before she could get herself into any more trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sure, I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter introduces a couple different elements to the story. First, you're seeing a glimpse into Betty's past. It's not pretty. Please forgive me. Secondly, you're going to finally see some of that Dom!Jug we all know and love. I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out and I have to say, without [Jandy](http://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com;) none of it would have been possible. She's a true gem and if we weren't both already married I would probably propose. Enjoy!

_She couldn’t breathe._

_She was covered in sweat._

_Her heart was pounding against the walls of her chest._

_All she could see were photos of herself; photos that she didn’t realize were being taken by someone she thought she could trust, some even right through her bedroom window._

_She couldn’t feel her fingers._

_“Dilton?” She said, scared to continue with her question. The uneasy feeling intensifying tenfold. The look in his eye was predatory. She was alone with a fucking psychopath._

_“Yes, Betty? Do you like them?” he asked her, innocence in his tone._

_“W-why do you have these?”_

_“Because we belong together, Betty. You’re mine. You always have been. And I’m yours. Do you see? I’m everywhere you are.” He began walking towards her, his hand grabbing something from his back pocket._

_“What are you doing?”_

_He came to an abrupt stop right in front of her. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt baring his forearms to her. By the time she figured out what he had in his hand, he had already grabbed her._

_“Betty, you’re mine. I mean it. You’re mine and I’m yours and I’m going to carve it into your skin so you’ll never forget it.”_

 

She woke herself by screaming.

Tears had streamed down her face, she didn’t know how long she had been crying but she knew it had to have been a while. Her face was swollen and she was trembling. It had been so long. He shouldn’t be able to just come out of nowhere and infect her dreams anymore, especially not with him locked away.

“ _Shit, Betty. Get yourself together,”_ she thought to herself.

After allowing herself a moment to regain composure, Betty padded her way into the kitchen where she began making coffee. She wasn’t the type to miss work, not even after a nightmare like the one she just had. She was feeling drained, sure, but she could be a little slower at work. She could use the distraction anyway. So once she finished her coffee, she jumped in the shower to wash the last of that horrible night’s sleep from her body, then got herself ready to kick the day’s ass.

-

She was feeling so much better by the time she was ready to leave the house. She had listened to music so she wouldn’t feel alone, checked her blog notifications, and read a little more of **wordsbyjughead** ”s stories, trying to find an answer to his question. She decided she wouldn’t let the night die down without responding.

-

Walking from the house to her car, she spotted Mr. Jones next door doing the same. Thoughts of last night’s fantasy flooded her mind and she suddenly felt warm and flushed, just as Mr. Jones looked at her. He smirked. _FUCK._ “Good morning, Mr. Jones. How are you today?” she called over to him.

“Please, Elizabeth. Call me Forsythe. I hate the name, but I hate it less than Mr. Jones. I know it’s cliche, but Mr. Jones is my father. I’m doing well, how are you doing?” He had an ease about him when he talked to her. He always maintained eye contact. Betty always felt like he was staring into her soul when they exchanged even the smallest pleasantries.

“I have had better mornings, Forsythe. But don’t worry. I won’t let it bring me down,” she said with a smile.

“Good girl,” he said.

Betty’s heart felt like it had come up her throat and dropped down to her toes all at once. _Good girl._ **_Good girl!!!_ ** She remembered him saying the same thing to her in the same fucking tone less than twelve hours ago as she sat in her bathtub and pleasured herself. _Shit, shit, shit_. She was losing focus fast and needed to say something so she didn’t look like a total jerk. Instead, she smiled her signature bright, blinding smile and winked before getting into her vehicle.

_What the fuck am I even doing???_ She thought to herself. First Jughead, now Mr. Jones? She mentally scolded herself for her out-of-the-ordinary behavior and set off on her way to the office.

-

Her day had seemingly flown by. She spent most of her day responding to emails. She did a little editing, and some research, and before she knew it, it was time to head home. After forging herself something to eat, she sat at the table scrolling through **wordsbyjughead**. She vowed to find him an answer before she went to bed, but it was proving difficult. She really enjoyed all his stories. He was always dominant in them, that much was clear, however he was also soft; almost overly romantic in some of them. Those, she decided, were her favorite.

-

_“We went back to my place after, both of us tired and nearly spent. I couldn’t let the night pass, though. Not without telling you. So, I did. ‘I love you,’ I said, and I put my entire soul behind the words. When you looked at me in shock, I said it again. I put more feeling behind it, if that were even possible. ‘I love you,’ I whispered._

_“A slow smile spread across your face as you walked toward me. ‘I love you, Jughead.’ You let out a small laugh as the words left your lips. Almost like you couldn’t quite believe your mouth had betrayed you like that. You were happy though, and I took a step to close the distance between us. I nudged your nose with my own before bending slightly. I grabbed your thighs and hoisted you up so that you could wrap your gorgeous legs around me._

_“You could feel my arousal just as I could feel your warmth. I began walking toward the nearest surface I could think of, which happened to be my kitchen counter. Hands freed, I used them to stroke your legs, to push past your skirt. My mouth moved from your mouth to your jaw to your neck to your collarbone. I was starving._

_“I hooked my fingers around the band of your panties and whispered ‘Lift.’ With your panties off and in my pocket, I turned back to you. You were panting, your normally bright eyes turned dark with want, and you were so turned on you could hardly stand it. I took a step back and gripped your ankles. ‘Scoot back,’ I directed._

_“Once you were back far enough, I placed your heels on the edge of the counter one foot at a time. ‘Don’t move, Princess.’ You were totally exposed and glistening. Fuck, you looked delicious. I had to taste you._

_“I wasted no time with teasing. Instead, I dove right in; your juices coating my tongue made me growl into you. Going down on you was an experience I’ll never be able to forget. You tasted amazing, smelled incredible, and you were so fucking responsive. I licked your core, closed my lips around your most sensitive spot, nibbled and sucked and devoured until you could hardly stand it._

_“Once I sensed you were close, your legs shaking and your moans growing louder and more uninhibited, I thrusted two fingers deep inside you. I lifted my head only to look at your face, and damn you were a sight to see. Your eyes were rolling back, your mouth slack, your body straining against the pleasure. I smiled at you, my perfect girl, and got back to work._

_“I dropped my mouth back to your gorgeous pink core and continued thrusting my digits into you. I curled them inside you while gently biting your clit causing you to scream. ‘Come for me, baby girl,’ I told you, and like always, you listened. You splintered. I removed my face and hand only to replace them with my cock, thrusting into you hard and fast._

_“‘Oh god, please, please,” you cried. I thrusted harder, my body stimulating your clit consistently. I could feel you falling apart again. ‘Not yet, sweetheart. Wait.’_

_“You groaned in frustration but held back, waiting for my voice to tell you it was okay. I blissfully tortured you for a few more moments before nodding, ‘Now, baby girl. With me.’ The look of relief and ecstasy that crossed your features was something out of a dream.”_

-

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _I think I found my favorite story on your blog if you’re still curious._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Oh, I’m still interested. Go ahead._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _I think they’re all good- I stand by my statement from yesterday, but my favorite is the one which features the kitchen counter._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Hmm. Interesting. What do you like about it?_

Betty grew slightly flustered at his question. She wasn’t expecting to have to admit more than which story she liked best. Was he psychoanalyzing her?

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _I don’t really know. I can’t put my finger on it exactly. Maybe it’s because of the intimacy? There is an intimacy present in all your stories, but this one feels different. Maybe it’s the declaration of love?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Also, as a woman, I would think it would be really exhilarating to be exposed like the woman in your story._

Hitting send before she could talk herself out of it seemed to be a recurring theme while talking to Jughead. Betty waited for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes for his reply.

**wordsbyjughead:** _Not to be creepy, but can I ask your name?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _It’s Betty. Why?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _Because I just learned so much about you, but I realized I didn’t know you by any name other than the handle of a baking blog. Hi, Betty ;)_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Is your name really Jughead?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _No, it’s just a horrible nickname which hides my even more horrible birth name. I’ve been known as Jughead my whole life, at least until I started my career. I’m a writer, you know. Can’t be going by Jughead for my published works._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Aha! I knew it! What genre are your published works, if you don’t mind me asking?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _I told you, it’s a secret. Why do you want to know, Betty?_

**cookiesandcupcakes** _: Because my day job requires me to interview up-and-coming authors and feature them in a well-known literary journal. I’m wondering if your writing would be the type of writing which would be interesting to our readers._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Well I can tell you for sure that it’s not what I have on my blog. I enjoy writing mystery and suspense. Sometimes even thrillers. My published work is definitely different from what I post here. I keep them very separate._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Do you enjoy one more than the other? What possesses you to write the kind of material featured on your blog?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _I love my professional writing. My first novel was born out of pure need to have my words published. That particular work was based off the town I grew up in. There was a great tragedy that affected the entire town. No one else was telling that story, and it needed to be told. I love that I’m capable of sharing such things with a large-scale audience and it’s well-received._

**wordsbyjughead:** _On the other hand, though, this blog was born from a different kind of need. I am good with words. I always have been. I enjoy women. I enjoy making women feel good, both physically and emotionally. I enjoy building a woman up and then breaking her down blissfully. I enjoy giving a woman peace and safety. I have a dominant personality, Betty. I’m not into whips and chains, I don’t need them and never will. I use words._

**wordsbyjughead:** _I needed an outlet for myself._

That surprised Betty. She wasn’t even sure why.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _So then, Jughead. What is your analysis on me based on my favorite story of yours, then?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _My analysis, Betty, is that you’re in desperate need of a guy like me. Someone who would take the weight of the world off your shoulders. Someone who would allow you the intimacy you crave without you feeling ashamed for it. Someone who would take care of you. That’s what you really want._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Jughead, how… How do you know all that? Just from my story choice?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _Well, Betts. You took an entire day to decide on a story. I’m sure you scrolled through my blog in its entirety looking for the most perfect choice. You wanted to pick a good one. You subconsciously needed to pick one that would please me (it does please me, I promise you). You’re also revealing more of yourself today because you’re feeling more comfortable with me. I’m thankful for it too, by the way. I can tell you crave intimacy because of the story you chose, yes. There’s a different level of passion in that one. It’s like the upper echelon of emotions so intense there are no names for them. Am I wrong?_

She thought for a while about what he was saying. He pretty much hit the nail on the head, she had just never put it into words before.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _You’re right. I’ve just never thought of myself in that way, nor would have had the words to describe it._

**wordsbyjughead:** _I’d say so! So what are you going to do with this new information about yourself?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Honestly, I’m not sure. What would I do?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _I can think of a few things, if you want. You know, to test the waters a bit._

Betty thought about it. Jughead was absolutely right about everything he’s said so far. Besides, if she took him up on his offer, he probably lives on the other side of the country. She could always block him if whatever this was ended up getting too intense for her liking.

**wordsbyjughead:** _I can practically hear you thinking across the chat window Betty._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Sure. I’m in._

 

-

 

The next day was Betty’s scheduled day to work from home. She sat at her table, laptop open, staring at Jughead’s blog. His words still hadn’t left her from the night before.

_Rather than pleasuring yourself to one of my stories, just plugging someone’s face in as mine, I want you to pick one and pretend you’re the woman. Pretend I’m the man. I want you to come with my name on your lips, Betty. I want to hear you say it._

She did. And then she did again. And again.

 

-

 

A little later in the evening, Betty received a message notification from Jughead. She settled in with her computer and opened it. She was prepared for just about any outcome. She had done as he asked, though picturing him without knowing what he looked like was a little difficult, but that was part of the appeal, she supposed. But, she had also ran every possible scenario through her mind. It’s what she does, what makes her Betty Cooper.

 

**wordsbyjughead:** _Good evening, Betty._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Hi Jug._

**wordsbyjughead:** _So, I’m not a big fan of beating around the bush. I’m just going to come right out and ask, okay? Did you do as I asked? Were you a good girl?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Yes, I did._

**wordsbyjughead:** _And? How did you feel? How many times did you do it?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _More times than I should have, most likely. I lost count._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Oh baby girl, you really were good for me. But you didn’t tell me how it made you feel._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _It felt different, but not in a bad way. It was insanely sexy knowing that someone else knew what I was doing._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Good girl. Are you ready for your next assignment?_

This was the outcome she was secretly hoping for. The one she spent the most time thinking about between the end of their conversation the previous night and right now.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Yes. I’m ready._

**-**

A few days later, Betty found herself literally bumping into Mr. Jones again. She was returning to the house after checking her mail and he was out for his afternoon jog.

“Oh, Elizabeth! I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going! Are you alright?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

“Yes, Forsythe. It’s okay. I’m fine, see?” She turned to show him she suffered no bumps or bruises. “Thank you for checking, though. It’s very gentlemanly of you.”

He smiled. “I've been meaning to ask you but haven't had the chance. Are you feeling any better? Last we talked you seemed a little off, almost sad. Or scared.”

She returned his smile with a warm one of her own. “I'm doing very well. Thank you, honestly, for checking on me. It's nice knowing you have someone looking out for you.”

“Absolutely, Elizabeth. If you ever need anything, you know I'm just next door.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jones. Enjoy the rest of your run.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, kudos give college students A's and comments give puppies pats so please, think of the kids and puppies! Kudos and comments, people!!!
> 
> P.s. I'm sorry, but I had to move the "figuring it out" part to chapter 3. Hang in there, folks. It's coming!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A single thought cut through the panic threatening to take her over. Forsythe. She hadn’t heard him say anything and she was worried she was being rude. Her eyes darted up towards him where she followed his shocked gaze. Suddenly, she realized she had made a grave error in inviting him into her home. She had forgotten to shut the damn laptop.
> 
> “Forsythe-,” she said his name in a rush as he just stared at the blog in shock. Her breathing was starting to catch in her throat as she fully understood the enormity of what was going on around her. His eyes flickered to her, he looked her up and down and then a look of realization settled upon his handsome features. He was silent for a moment. Letting it sink in.
> 
> “Seriously, Mr. Jones. It’s not what you-“
> 
> He held a hand up to stop her, mid-sentence. His eyes met hers as he spoke. “So, is Betty short for Elizabeth, then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I could not- in any way, shape, or form- have done this without [Jandy](http://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com). She's a life saver.
> 
> This is a really long chapter with a lot of information. Heads up, some pretty gnarly things are going to be discussed as far as Betty's past.  
> Also, there were some tags added.  
> Happy reading, lovelies!!! ♥

Weeks had gone by and Betty and Jughead talked every day, sometimes even more than once per day. Though she was hesitant at first, she felt a sort of freedom doing this… ‘thing’ with Jughead. She felt calm, collected, and clear-headed for the first time since before Dilton happened. She was grateful to Jughead for all he had been doing for her.

At first, he instructed her to do simple things, picture his face, come with his name on her lips, things like that. But as the days progressed and her interest in him had increased, the requests he had made had gotten a little more adventurous. Though some of his requests scared her, it was also invigorating pushing past her own limits and Betty was thriving.

They had exchanged messages over the blog app only, and would occasionally send photos but they had always been from the neck down, or lower, depending on the content of the photo. He always told her how proud he was of her when she had met his challenges and he wasn’t shy about telling her how beautiful her body was. He often described, in that vivid way he had about his words, what he would do to her and the ways in which he would touch her; how he would feel her body every way he could, if it were possible. Jughead would push Betty, testing her and encouraging her to not only put her best foot forward, but also enjoy life while giving up some, not all, of the control she held so tightly to.

Betty’s favorite task thus far was being instructed to wear her shortest skirt that could still pass as professional to work. She planned out her outfit, then the next day took a photo of herself from the neck down and sent it to him. He approved of her outfit, complementing her legs and saying he wished he could get between them one day. _Wishful thinking though_ , she thought.

When lunchtime rolled around, Betty checked her phone to find a message notification from Jughead.

**wordsbyjughead:** _Betty, how’s your day going? It’s not too cold with that skirt on, is it?_

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _No Jug. I’m just fine actually. Why the checkup? You normally don’t message me until I get home from work._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Oh, baby girl. I wanted to make a suggestion, something to further your little adventure today. Are you in?_

Betty thought about it for a few moments. He hadn’t led her astray yet, and complying with Jughead’s requests was such a high sometimes. Smiling to herself, she replied.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _I’m in, Jug._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Excellent, baby girl. You make me so proud._

**wordsbyjughead:** _I want you to tell me what kind of panties you’re wearing._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _I’m wearing lace cheeky panties. They’re light blue._

**wordsbyjughead:** _I bet they’re gorgeous…_

**wordsbyjughead:** _Take them off. Under your desk. When you’re done, lay them on your lap and discreetly send me a photo of them so I know you really did it._

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Okay. Give me a moment._

She couldn’t lie. The thought of not wearing anything underneath her shortest skirt while at work was invigorating. It bordered on the edges of dangerous and exciting and she was surprisingly taking to this thing with Jughead really well.

When they started, after that first day, he had made sure she knew that if he ever suggested something she wasn’t comfortable with, she didn’t have to do it. He wasn’t her boss, he was her… Something. But he didn’t _take_ anything she wasn’t willing to give.

She tucked her chair into her desk, thankful that she had the privacy of her own office but still nervous that perhaps someone would walk in at the most inopportune time. Once she felt comfortably hidden, she lifted her butt off the chair just far enough to get her panties hooked below her ass. She sat back down and proceeded to shimmy until the panties landed at her ankles. She discreetly rolled her desk chair back and bent to pick them up, growing damp with even just the knowledge that she was exposed in such a way.

She unceremoniously dropped the lingerie on her lap, grabbed her phone, snapped a photo, and sent it to Jughead.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _Here’s your receipt, Jug._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Damn it, Betty. You’re always such a good fucking girl for me, you know that?_

**wordsbyjughead:** _Are you comfortable enough to go about the rest of your day like that? If not, put them back on, you’ve already done so well._

She thought it over. Her skirt was shorter than the ones she usually wore, but it wasn’t inappropriate. She should be able to bend, if the need would arise, and not flash anyone.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** _I think I’m fine like this actually. I like feeling free._

**wordsbyjughead:** _Fuck, Betty. Do you even know what you do to me? You’re perfection, baby girl._

For some reason, knowing the word “perfection” came from Jughead, it didn’t upset her. In fact, it made a warm feeling blossom in her chest and gave her the need to keep being the best she could be, for him and even more importantly, for herself.

-

Jughead’s blog had been relatively quiet since they started their… ‘thing’. He didn’t post much, because prior to developing an online relationship with Betty, all the inspiration he had for his stories came from his own mind. Now, with his girl on his mind, it was harder to write original stories, so what he had been posting were narrated versions of what he and Betty had done. He only posted those with her express permission, though, which she was always happy to give. The fact that he wrote their “adventures” in such a beautiful way and with such passion laced through his words, it made her feel like she was in on a special, sexy secret.

One particular morning, Betty had gotten herself up early, worked out for about a half an hour at home, showered and got herself ready for work early enough to make herself breakfast. She loved egg whites and healthy breakfasts, of course, but sometimes one deserved to reward themselves.

Considering what she was craving, Betty had pulled out all the ingredients to make her vanilla-chocolate chip pancakes, which in her opinion, were to die for. She whipped them up quickly, plating them and setting them at her table in front of her open laptop. Jughead’s blog was open, his newest post at the top,  and just as she finished cleaning up and was about to sit down to enjoy both the pancakes and the blog, her doorbell rang.

She quickly ran to open it, concerned because people rarely came by her house and she hadn’t ordered anything that she could remember. She threw the door open in haste and was surprised to see her neighbour.

He stood, tall and lithe, wearing a comfortable looking pair of ripped jeans, a form-fitting white henley shirt, and a pair of casual riding boots. He looked a lot like she imagined sex on legs would look. “Mr. Jones! What a surprise! Is everything okay?”

“You’re supposed to call me Forsythe, remember?” he corrected her with a soft smile on his face. “I actually stopped by because I received a letter yesterday which was supposed to come to you. It looks relatively important so I wanted to make sure you got it as soon as possible.”

He handed her an official looking envelope addressed to Elizabeth Cooper. It was hers all right. “Thanks, Forsythe. You want to come in for coffee and pancakes?” she offered, gesturing inside.

“Thank you, Elizabeth, but I should probably get going.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I really do owe you for being my own personal mailman. And I happen to make delicious breakfast food!”

“Well, if you insist.” He acquiesced. followed her into her house where he kicked off his boots and proceeded to follow her to the kitchen. As she walked, she wasted no time in ripping open the envelope that he had handed her. She began reading and the farther down the letter she got, the faster her heart began beating. It became more and more difficult to breathe.

A single thought cut through the panic threatening to take her over. Forsythe. She hadn’t heard him say anything and she was worried she was being rude. Her eyes darted up towards him where she followed his shocked gaze. Suddenly, she realized she had made a grave error in inviting him into her home. She had forgotten to shut the damn laptop.

“Forsythe-,” she said his name in a rush as he just stared at the blog in shock. Her breathing was starting to catch in her throat as she fully understood the enormity of what was going on around her. His eyes flickered to her, he looked her up and down and then a look of realization settled upon his handsome features. He was silent for a moment. Letting it sink in.

“Seriously, Mr. Jones. It’s not what you-“

He held a hand up to stop her, mid-sentence. His eyes met hers as he spoke. “So, is Betty short for Elizabeth, then?”

All the air within her reasonably sized kitchen had disappeared. She was choking on nothing. She held a letter in her hand that confirmed one of her worst fears, unbeknownst to the man standing in front of her. Dilton Doiley was being released from incarceration due to progress made and good behavior. On top of that, the one bright light she’d found to calm her nerves and help her feel empowered was staring her in the face and she didn’t know what to do about it. Suddenly, Betty felt like she couldn’t catch her breath.  She clutched at her chest having not realized her breathing rate increased to such a dangerous level until she felt the faint teases of blackness forming at the edge of her vision and then there was nothing.

-

Betty felt strange. There was something different about her house. She wasn’t in her bed, that much she knew for certain. She had just mustered enough courage up to open an eyelid when it all came flooding back to her, as Mr. Jones, or Jughead she guessed, walked into her field of vision.

“Ah, good you’re awake. How are you feeling?” he asked, ever the perfect gentleman.

“I’m feeling… not good, Jughead. I mean, that’s what I should call you now, right? That’s who you are?” She tried not to sound as freaked out as she was. The man had seen her naked from the neck down and everything was fine because they weren’t supposed to know one another. They weren’t supposed to live next door to one another. He wasn’t supposed to be Mr. Jones.

Jughead nodded. “Yes, you can just call me Jughead. Listen, Betty. I understand that you’re probably overwhelmed. I’ll give you whatever space you need to process everything, all I ask is that you actually consider having coffee with me someday soon? We can talk about whatever this is and what we’re going to do about it, okay?”

She nodded, desperate to have him out of her home so she could think for a moment in peace. He left her with a glass of water and a promise that he would leave her with her thoughts and only contact her to check in after a few days had passed.

With him finally gone, Betty rolled to her side, buried her face in her couch cushions, and she cried. Tears of failure, tears of fear, and tears of sadness as the one thing she looked forward to every day was now ruined.

-

Days passed and Betty had never been in a sorrier state. She wasn't eating. She was barely hydrated. She stopped going into work, instead opting to work from home. She was an absolute mess.

Jughead had tried checking on her several times since “That Day” but she had done a great job of ignoring him. He messaged her from his blog because they had never exchanged phone numbers or any other social media contact information.

**wordsbyjughead:** _Betty, are you alright? I haven’t seen you outside for a few days and your car hasn’t moved. I just wanted to make sure you’re okay. If you need anything please let me know._

She had logged out of the app on her phone and quit checking the website so she wouldn’t be bothered by the notifications.

She was also dealing with the contents of the letter Jughead had brought her. Dilton Doiley, Betty’s personal nightmare, would be walking free in the matter of months and she was absolutely terrified.

_-_

In the week since Betty found out her neighbor Forsythe Jones was also the sexy erotic fiction blogger of her dreams, Betty had completely cut herself off from the only source of comfort she’d ever found to deal with her anxiety that didn’t include keeping herself in a protective bubble. She was going through a lot at the moment, and she really missed him if she were being honest with herself, which she wasn’t. Eventually though, Betty finally logged herself back into her app on her phone and saw he had tried messaging her a few more times.

**wordsbyjughead:** _Betty, please just let me know you’re all right._

**wordsbyjughead:** _I’m worried about you._

**wordsbyjughead:** _I’m giving you two more days and if you haven’t responded by then I’m going to come check on you whether you like it or not. Prepare yourself._

That last message was sent two days ago, she realized, as she heard a knock on the door. _SHIT_.

With a deep breath, she stood, smoothing down her very unattractive t-shirt which fell over black leggings. She didn’t have time to change, did she? A louder, more serious-sounding series of knocks came and she knew she would just have to face the music and answer. She walked to the door and swung it open to see a very irritated looking Jughead.

“Betty, I’m coming in and we’re going to talk,” he said, his words dancing just on the edge of angry.

She stepped aside, not having the energy to fight him on it. He walked into her house, toeing his boots off and leaving them by the door. She walked toward her couch, gesturing for him to sit with her. He moved toward her, hesitant to sit too closely for fear of making her more uncomfortable.

“Hi,” she said, her voice quiet and small.

“Betty.” He said her name like a statement demanding attention. She brought her eyes to him, waiting for what she was sure was going to be yelling, or at least lecturing.

What came instead was concern for her well-being. “Listen, I know it’s strange. Finding out the person you’re doing whatever the Hell it is that we are doing is living right under your nose and we had no idea- the fact that it changes not only our dynamic online but also in real life is unexpected, and for you? Anything unexpected can feel like the end of the world. I get it, Betty, I do.

“But you’re not taking care of yourself. I haven’t seen you outside your house in more than a week. Your car hasn’t moved, you look like you haven’t eaten in days, and I’m worried about you. I don’t think finding out about us is causing all this, Betts. What’s going on?”

With that, she began sobbing. She had talked to exactly no one about her fears with Dilton being released. She was wound so tightly and she needed to get it out of her mind. She needed comfort. She needed someone to care, to hold her accountable for being ridiculous and not caring for the things in life that really mattered, such as her own body and mind.

“Hey,” he whispered, reaching for her a little hesitantly, not knowing how she would receive physical touch from him. She leaned into him, taking the hesitance out of his movement. He held her as she cried. “It’s okay, whatever it is, it’ll be okay. I promise you.”

After a few moments, she sniffled and wiped her face, trying to regain composure but the exhaustion of the last few days seemed to catch up with her. “You’re right Jughead. Despite how strange it is that you’re actually you, this,” she pointed at herself before continuing, “is not your fault. I’m sorry that I was being such a brat before, and for not responding to your messages when all you were doing was trying to make sure I was okay.”

He smiled at her apology, softly dragging his finger down her cheek as he let her continue, knowing she had a lot she needed to say. “You know, you’re the only one checking up on me? It’s actually kind of a nice feeling,” she mused, unable to take her eyes from his. “Would you like to hear the whole story or just the abbreviated one?”

“I’ll take the whole story,” he answered, shifting to get more comfortable on her couch. He pulled her in for a hug and then let her sit up on her own, knowing she would need the space as she talked.

“I’ll try,” she murmured solemnly. She took a big, deep breath and launched into her past. “I used to run the school paper. There were five of us on the staff, my best friend Veronica (her boyfriend, Archie, helped sometimes, too), some other people, and Dilton Doiley, the photographer. I really should have paid closer attention. I should have noticed that no matter where I was or who I was with, he was always there in the background. He would just casually bump into me outside my house, even though I knew he lived on the other side of town. He was always there, breathing down my neck, and I was so obtuse.

“Dilton was really talented and had a great eye for beauty. He was always so close with me, being kind and helpful when he needed to be. I considered him a friend, which is why when he asked if I would accompany him to a new shoot location, I went willingly. I had no idea what I was about to get myself into.

“I walked with him to his car, got in, and he started driving. At a red light, he reached behind my seat and pulled out an ornate looking photo album with hearts and love quotes all over it, which he instructed me to open. I started panicking as I noticed the entire photo album was filled with pictures of me. Some I knew were being taken. I smiled brightly at him, just as perfect little Betty Cooper would. But there were others, too. Photos of me at school, clearly unaware I was being watched. Photos of me eating dinner at a restaurant with my family. Photos of me in my bedroom at night, half naked taken between my blinds.”

“Holy shit, Betts.” Jughead had moved so that his hand was resting on Betty’s leg, hoping that the physical contact would comfort her in some way as she continued with her story.

Setting her hand upon his, she swallowed hard, knowing the toughest part was coming and she had to be strong enough to get it out. “I knew I was in an enclosed space with him. I couldn’t say anything or do anything that might make him lose control, so I waited until we got to our destination. It was somewhere in the woods. I got out of the car as calmly as possible before looking at him. I couldn’t breathe. I was covered in sweat. My heart was pounding against the walls of my chest. I felt like I was dying. I asked him what they were. All he answered me with was ‘Do you like them?’

“Of course, I didn’t. I felt violated. This person whom I trusted had clearly been stalking me. I asked him why he had the photos and that’s when everything happened so quickly. He told me that we belonged together, that I was his and that I always had been. He told me he was mine. That he was everywhere I was.”

Jughead’s voice was low, his thumb brushing over the back of her hand. “Betty that’s so fucked up. I’m sorry you had to go through it.”

She lifted her face to his and gave him a small smile but he could still see the sadness in her eyes. “It was right about then that he took the knife out. I had no idea where he got it from, and it definitely wasn’t just a pocket knife. It was fierce looking. It must have been a hunting knife or something. I was so scared, Juggie. So fucking scared. I couldn’t move. He circled around me like I was his prey. I started crying and he told me I looked pretty when I cried. Then, he wrapped his arm around my throat and held the knife to the skin over my heart with his other hand.

“I’ll never be able to forget what he said to me, Jughead. It will forever be burned into my mind. The way the leather of his jacket smelled so close to my face, the feel of his breath on my ear as he spoke the words, the chill I felt deep in my bones. I’ll never fucking forget it.

“He said, ‘Betty, you’re mine. I mean it. You’re mine and I’m yours and I’m going to carve it into your skin so you’ll never forget it.’ I started crying harder and he squeezed his arm tighter around my throat so tight that I couldn’t inhale. Just as he was starting to press the knife into my skin, I saw Veronica’s boyfriend, Archie, come running up the drive we had taken to get there. They argued for a little while, I can’t remember how long, but Archie kept sending looks toward me, reassuring me that I’d be okay.”

Jughead felt her tentatively move closer to him on the couch, unsure if it was consciously done or not, he still gently slid his arm around her back in support.

“Before I knew it, Archie punched Dilton right in the face. He broke the guy’s cheekbone I think. The action shocked him enough to let me and the knife go and as Archie kept punching, I grabbed the knife and held it close to me, terrified of what was happening and what could have been. By some miracle, the cops came and arrested Dilton. He ended up being sentenced to fifteen years in prison.”

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Jughead asked, catching and holding her eyes.

“Yes… well, no, not really. It’s only been _ten_ years. He’s getting out on good behavior; his parole was granted. The letter you brought me… it explained everything. An official letter telling me that monster was going to be free again. That’s why I reacted so badly the other day. I’m so scared, Juggie.”

Jughead’s firm rubbing up and down her back calmed her, but his words touched her heart even more. “I would be too, Betty. Can you file an appeal or something? I’m sure you can. And I happen to have an incredibly good lawyer on retainer who can help you.”

“Oh, Jughead. I really can’t take help like that from you.” As if realizing how close they were, she began to tentatively pull away from him before his hold tightened.

“Yes, you most certainly can. I’m stubborn as Hell, Betty. I won’t let it go until you let me help you.”

Betty paused, daring to look into his stormy blue eyes and somehow knowing that this was something he wouldn’t let go. “When can I meet your lawyer?”

He chuckled softly and tucking a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Any time you want. She’s my sister, I’ll make it happen.”

“I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to thank you,” she said, eyes becoming wet once more with unshed tears.

He tilted her chin to look at him once more. “You don’t have to. Just let me be a part of your life, okay. Through all of this and whatever else, okay?”

She nodded and he scooped her up into a tight hug and kissed her head. She returned his hug and they stayed embraced like that for a long while. Once they broke apart, they decided to start a movie. He stayed close to her, part of him touching part of her the entire time. It was comforting for her knowing she could finally let someone in. Though it frightened her, too, she knew she couldn’t let her fear dictate her life. Not anymore.

-

After their movie, Jughead got up to leave, bringing her to her feet beside him. “Are you feeling better now, Betts?” he asked, his hand still resting on the base of her spine. He didn’t seem ready to let her go yet.

She nodded, not really wanting to part from him either but dutifully walking with him towards the door anyway. “Yes, definitely. You hold me accountable in a way that no one else does. I’m not going to let him do this to me again. I’m going to get my life back in order. Could you find out when your sister is available, please?”

Jughead grinned. Without a doubt she would get her life back. He would make sure of it. “Absolutely. I can text you tomorrow with a time and date.”

Realizing they still hadn’t exchanged numbers, Betty took his phone from his outstretched hand and added her contact information before handing it back.

He stood there at her door, hesitant to leave, waiting for something and nothing all at the same time. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew it would be the right thing to do. She needed some well-deserved rest after unloading all of that information and emotion. He went to grab the door handle but a hand on his arm stopped him.

“Jughead,” she began. “Wait, please.” He paused, dropping his hand from the door handle and turning to face her. “Thank you. You being here with me and letting me talk about everything has helped me more than you could ever know.”

He looked at her for a moment, his hand idly reaching for her. “Really, Betts. I’m glad I was here. I’m glad you shared this with me. I've thought you were great since the moment I met you in person, before I met you online. A wonderful and sweet neighbor. A beautiful girl-next-door. But after everything we’ve shared I know you’re more than that. You’re brilliant and funny and brave. I know that you didn’t deserve what happened to you, I know that he doesn’t deserve to get out on good behavior, and I know that I won’t stop doing everything I can to make sure you’re safe.”

She heard every word and felt the air around them thicken like syrup. She let it all sink in for a few moments before she was moving, quickly and with purpose, toward him. Without warning, her lips crashed into his in what was a swift but meaningful gesture.

Jughead was startled by her boldness but not turned off by it. It surprised him in the best way. There were a lot of confessions told tonight, but this one was by far his favorite. He smiled into their kiss and as she pulled away, he said, “Behave yourself, baby girl. Be good and go to work tomorrow alright?”

She blushed, a small smile forming on her lips. “Yes, Juggie. I promise I’ll be good.”

With that, he left her home and headed for his own, one house over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, let me know if you have any questions or thoughts on this one! 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://oleekingcole.tumblr.com)!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No, baby girl. I need a yes or a no. Do you want to be mine? Do you want me to be yours?”
> 
> She didn’t miss the familiar words she’s sure he used on purpose. This was him replacing those words- once full of fear and anxiety- with a fresh meaning, full of promise.
> 
> “Yes, Juggie. I want to be yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, an absolutely _monumental_ thanks to [Jandy](http://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com) for being the world's best beta reader! Without her, you would not be reading anything half as good as what this ended up turning into. ♥

“I don’t know how you can drink that, Betts. It hardly even qualifies as coffee at this point. Your cup is just sugar with a side of caffeine,” Jughead scoffed.

“I don’t know how you can drink your coffee black, Juggie. It’s so bitter,” she retorted from across the table.

“Bitter it may be, but at least I can still call it coffee.” Betty looked down to her cup thoughtfully. The creamy-colored liquid in her cup tasted heavenly, no matter what her coffee date said.

Both Betty and Jughead had agreed to meet for coffee to discuss the elephant in the room; their blogs, what they were doing on their blogs, and what that meant for them now that they were more than just blogs. Thus far, they had made small talk and completely avoided the subject, but they were beginning to run out of things to talk about, so Jughead bit the bullet and brought it up.

“Betty, I think we need to discuss what we were doing online  and what we could be doing in our real, physical lives.” Straight and to the point, like ripping the Band-Aid right off a wound.

Betty nearly choked on the sip of coffee she had just taken. It sounded so much more real when he said the words aloud. “Yes, I suppose we should talk about it,” she replied, his words suddenly making her stomach twist with nerves. She wasn’t sure how she’d react if he wanted to end everything with her now that he knew who she was.

“Right.” Jughead paused and looked at her cautiously, “I know you might be hesitant to continue what we were doing together and I understand why, especially after what you shared with me about your past. But, Betty... I think a relationship like the one we could have is special. I know it’s something that I was looking for and I believe it would be very beneficial for you too. I think it would be a mistake to give it all up because you’re afraid.”

She seemed rather taken back by his words. He was right, she was feeling very wary to do anything like what they were doing online in person because she was afraid. Sometimes she hated how perceptive he was. “Well, you’re right. I am hesitant. What we were doing had an element of anonymity that is now completely gone and I felt free because I was never worried Jughead would judge me or think I... I mean,  it’s not that I don’t trust you or anything, but I feel like I knew Jughead because of the things we shared with one another. I had you, Forsythe, and Jughead labeled as two completely different people. I’m still struggling slightly with combining the personality that I’ve grown to know and care about online with my friendly if not overly formal next-door neighbor.”

Jughead reached out and touched her hand softly as it rested between them on the table. “I understand that, Betty, you have to know that the ‘Jughead’ you got to know online is still a very real part of me. Just as much as ‘Forsythe’ is. Maybe even more so. It’s all of me. I still like to use my words to unravel a woman. I still pay attention, pick up on little things people do to learn more about their personalities. I’m an observer and I still know how to make you feel alive, Betty.” His eyes were growing darker with every word he spoke.

A pink blush bloomed across her porcelain skin. Breathlessly she asked, “How, Juggie? How would you make me feel alive?”

“Oh, sweet girl. Not here, not now. We need to figure out what we’re doing before I make you feel anything.” He told her, a crooked smirk gracing his features.

Betty groaned quietly. She knew he was right. They needed to define the parameters of their relationship before doing anything they (read: she) might regret. “Okay. Well, what are our options?” she began, her analytical brain cutting through the fog of want that his smirk seems to surround her in. “We could pick up right where we left off on our blogs, we could start over, or we could forget it ever happened?”

Jughead lifted her chin so she could look at him in the eye. “We will never forget it ever happened, Betts. Ever, understood?” Betty, eyes wide, nodded. The haze was back. “Good girl. Now,  if it's up to me, I think we should pick up exactly as we left off, though admittedly, the dynamic would have to change. Knowing that I can touch you... I want to touch you. I would need to touch you. I would want more from you than just a physical relationship. I would want  _ all  _ of you. I would give you all of  _ me _ .”

He gave her a moment to let the gravity of what he was implying sink in. “Just think, Betty. Think of how it was before when we were online. How I made you feel. The kind of relationship I want, and I’m sure you understand what I’m talking about here, it would give you what you’ve been missing. Remember when we were talking almost every day? When you were so happy and doing so well?” She nodded. “I can give you that again, Betts. I can clear your mind and make you feel brave. Do you want that?”

“I think so,” she responded, more and more certain with every word out of his mouth.

“No, baby girl. I need a yes or a no. Do you want to be mine? Do you want me to be yours?”

She didn’t miss the familiar words she’s sure he used on purpose. This was him replacing those words- once full of fear and anxiety- with a fresh meaning, full of promise.

“Yes, Juggie. I want to be yours.”

The look of relief on his face was palpable. “Excellent, baby girl. Finish your sugar so I can take you home.”

She chuckled at his return to their earlier banter. “Fine, Juggie. I’ll finish my  _ coffee _ and we can get out of here.”

-

The walk back to their respective homes was filled with companionable silence. As they approached their homes, Jughead bypassed his own and proceeded to walk her to her door. “Do- uh, do you maybe want to come in?” she asked him, almost shyly.

“Baby steps, baby girl. I’ll pick you up Friday at 7.” She nodded, excited and relieved that she wouldn’t have to worry about what would come next for them. He lifted his hand to the side of her face where he caressed her cheek and drew his thumb down her plump bottom lip before letting go and taking a small step backwards. “Wear something nice for me?”

She nodded again. “Why, of course, Mr. Jones.”

He smirked at her use of his last name. “I’ll talk to you later, Betts,” he murmured low, leaning in swiftly to lay a soft kiss on her cheek. 

-

The following day, she received the text from Jughead that she had been waiting on.

**Jughead:** _ Morning beautiful :) my sis is available Friday before our date. Is 2 okay? _

**Betty:** _ Good morning, Juggie. Yeah, 2 is fine. I’ll work from home Friday. _

**J:** _ Excellent. I’ll let her know.  _

**J:** _ I’ve been thinking of you all morning, Betts. _

**B:** _ Oh, really? What have you been thinking? _

**J:** _ What would you say to a little challenge leading up to our date? _

**B:** _ Interesting. What do you have in mind? _

**J:** _ A game. No touching yourself until Friday night. You in? _

**B:** _ Are those the only rules? I’m just not allowed to touch myself? That shouldn’t be too hard. _

**J:** _ Oh, Betts. You’re perfect for me, you know that? _

**B:** _ So you keep saying! _

**J:** _ I mean it, baby girl. _

**J:** _ I have to go to work. Behave yourself, Betts. BE GOOD. _

**B:** _ Yes, Mr. Jones ;) _

**-**

_ She was freezing. _

_ Why couldn’t she see? What was in her mouth? Why couldn’t she move her limbs? _

_ She shivered. _

_ “Betty, you’re awake! I’ve been waiting for you!” she heard him say. _

_ “I had to stop the screaming. I’m sorry, I just couldn’t let anyone hear you... Especially not your next door neighbor. I hear he’s been touching what’s not his to touch.” She felt his clammy fingers graze her cheek. “If I take the gag out of your mouth, do you promise not to scream?” _

_ She nodded, desperate for any kind of freedom she could get. He moved the gag out of her mouth and willed herself to be quiet. He tugged her blindfold off as well, allowing her to take in her surroundings for the first time since she’d lost consciousness. _

_ She was in her own bedroom with Dilton, her arms tied together behind her back and her legs tied together at the ankles. “You could try to run, but you won’t be getting very far.” _

_ She just looked at him, too scared to move or talk. _

_ “I told you I would find you.” _

Betty’s eyes, wet with tears, burst open as she struggled to get her breathing under control. The sharp gasps were almost painful. She reached for her phone, knowing what was coming, and dialed the only person she wanted to talk her through this-  _ Jughead _ . He answered on the second ring.

“Betty, it’s late, are you okay?” he said in lieu of a greeting.

She tried explaining what was happening, really, she did. What came out though was more like hyperventilating and seal noises, which was enough to put Jughead on high alert.

“Stay right where you are, Betts. I’m coming for you.” He said nothing more, but kept the phone call connected, just in case.

Thanks to a poorly hidden Hide-A-Key, within moments he was standing in her bedroom doorway taking in the scene before him. The room was normal, or at least it looked exactly as he pictured Betty Cooper’s room would look. Tidy with everything in its place. Her bed, however, was a different story. The sheets were a mess. It looked as though she had been tossing and turning all night.  Betty’s skin was glistening with sweat and she was clutching at her chest, unable to catch her breath, and she had tears streaking down her face. She was shaking.  _ Shit. _

Jughead recognized what was happening as a panic attack and quickly moved to her side. “Betty, baby, try to breathe for me.”

It was as if she didn’t even hear him. His hand found the small of her back and he tried again. “Betts, I need you to focus. Focus on me, Betts. Breathe.”

Again, nothing. Jughead gripped her face in his hands, and kissed her hard. After a few moments, her lips molded around his own and she began kissing him back. Her breath evened out. Eventually he pulled back so he could look at her and ensure she was okay.

“You okay now, baby girl?” he asked, gentleness laced throughout his words as he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

“Yeah, yes,” she breathed gratefully, leaning into his arms. “Thanks to you. I’ve had panic attacks before, tons of times, but that one felt different. I’m sorry for dragging you out of bed for something so silly.”

“It’s never silly when it’s you. What happened?” he asked, softly.

Betty recounted her nightmare to him, down to every gritty detail. She told him that she saw Dilton standing in her bedroom, the one place that she’d always felt safest. She started getting worked up again, and Jughead decided maybe baby steps weren’t the way to go. She needed him and he needed to help her feel in calm and in control of herself. Besides, their date was scheduled for the next day, and he fully planned on ravaging her then, anyway.

“Come here, Betts,” he told her. She climbed onto his lap and curled into him, seeking comfort. He placed his finger under her chin and brought her face to his own. Her lips parted instinctively as her doe eyes took him in, wondering what his next move would be. He brought his mouth to hers in a kiss much more passionate than the one they had just shared, or even the few before that. It was a kiss filled with promise- that she would be okay, that he would make sure of it.

His hands roamed her body as his mouth explored her own. He traced every line, dip, contour, valley, and curve that he came to. Touch was important to him.

He kept his hands away from any areas that might be considered inappropriate on purpose and she was becoming more and more frustrated. She tried moving into him so that his hand would end up cupping her breast, but he stopped kissing her and pulled his hands away.

“You’re not in charge here, are you?” he asked her. She shook her head no. “That’s right. Good girl.” He brought his hands back to her body. “I want you to tell me exactly what you want. Be specific. Ask me nicely and use your manners. Can you do that for me?”

She shifted slightly and sat straight up, looking him directly in the eye. “I want you to erase the memory of my nightmare. I want you to make me forget waking up and not feeling safe. I want you to erase the thought of anyone being in here with me aside from you.” He groaned but did not move. She hadn’t finished, he knew. “I want you to touch me, Juggie. Make me feel good, just like you always have even when you didn’t know you were doing it; when I would touch myself to only your words, when I would touch myself imagining my sexy next-door neighbor doing all those dirty things you described. Please.”

“Goddamn, baby girl,” he murmured low as he began reaching for her. “Strip for me, please. All the way down to nothing.”

She began doing as he asked. He stood and removed his shirt, showing off the toned body she knew was hiding underneath his old t-shirt. He unbuttoned his jeans but left them on.

Once she had completed her task, Betty stood at the side of the bed awaiting further instructions. Jughead took in the beautiful woman before him from head to toe and back again before saying, “You’re even more beautiful in person, Betts. Incredible.  _ Mine _ .” She shuddered at his words and a smirk bloomed across his features; knowing his words affected her so much was such a rush.

He moved to stand in front of her. “Do you trust me, baby girl?”

“Yes.” The answer tumbled out of her mouth without second thought.

“Good. Do you remember, about a week before we started talking, I posted a story about my absolute favorite way to pleasure a woman? Using my mouth in ways other than speaking, and my fingers in ways other than typing?”

Goosebumps rose all over her body at his words. Of course she remembered. It was a story full of fingers, tongue, and teeth and she spent days pleasuring herself to it. “Yes, I remember.”

“I wrote that I like to start by devouring her, starting with her mouth – “ he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her on the lips, softly but with meaning. As he pulled away, he continued, “ - to her neck,” he paused to leave a trail of wet kisses down the column of her neck. When he got to her collarbone he asked her, “What came next?”

“You like to bite and mark her collar bones,” as she spoke the words he completed the action she was describing, “and then you like to move to her breasts. You – ah – like to palm one breast while moving your mouth over the other…” She trailed off as his teeth found her pebbled nipple.

“Keep going or I stop, baby girl.”

She groaned out of frustration. It was becoming more and more difficult to speak coherently. “Please don’t stop, Juggie.”

“Mmm, how about you call me Mr. Jones, huh? You were so fond of calling me that for so long, let’s try it now.” He resumed his work on her other breast and began rolling the recently-worked nipple between his thumb and forefinger eliciting an especially delicious-sounding groan from her lips.

“O-okay, Mr. Jones. I’ll try…” As she said his name he bit the tip of the nipple he was working with his mouth causing her to cry out.

“Good girl, now keep going. What did I say next?”

As his mouth continued moving, she tried to gain enough composure to recount his story to him, though it was proving to be increasingly difficult. “You like to trail your lips down her belly and across to her hi-ips, where you like to pay extra close attention. You like to mark her there, where only you and her can see.”

“You’re doing very well, baby girl. Should I mark you? Would you like a reminder that you’re mine?”

She nodded feverishly. “Yes, please Mr. Jones. I would really like that.”

He bit into her hip bone causing her to yell out; the pleasure-pain of his action lighting her body on fire. “More?” he asked, his eyebrow raising as he looked up at her for confirmation.

“Yes, please!” she pleaded, fingers laced through his inky black hair.

While his mouth was busy complying with her request, he brought his fingers back to her skin. He trailed them along her legs and gently nudged them apart. “What next, baby girl?”

“You like to kiss your way up her legs, teasing her until she can barely take it, before you settle in at the apex of her thighs…” Betty became distracted with the feel of both his hands and his tongue working up her legs. They were inching closer and closer to where she wanted him most and she could hardly take any more. She could feel herself building toward release and he hadn’t even gotten to her center.

She couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped her lips as his fingertips gently stroked her folds before spreading her legs even farther apart, exposing her most intimate place to his gaze.

“You are fucking stunning, baby girl. I could spend the rest of my life down here and I would die a happy man.” His breath was tickling her with every word he spoke, he knew, so he kept going. “Do you know what I’m’ going to do next?”

“No, Mr. Jones. Please tell me? I'll be so good!”

He was not expecting that to come out of her mouth, that’s for sure. It was quite the pleasant surprise. His girl liked to be teased as much as he liked teasing. He flicked his eyes up to her face. “I’m going to taste you. I know you’re already wet for me. I can see it. You’re glistening so pretty. And once I get a really good taste, I’m going to slide my fingers into you and move my mouth so that it covers your clit. From there, baby girl, if you’re good and sing for me so pretty, I’m going to fuck you with my fingers while I send you to heaven.”

Before she had a chance to respond, his mouth and fingers were following through. She was a mess, writhing and moaning as if she were a woman possessed. “ _Fuck_ _Mr. Jones_!” she cried. Those were the last intelligible words that left her mouth before he had her tumbling into her first orgasm of the night.

Rather than letting her recover, he bit her bundle of nerves and curled his fingers inside her, throwing her right into her second. “Oh Betts, you come so good for me. Such a good girl”

Once she came down and could move again, she began reaching for Jughead’s jeans, where he stopped her by placing a hand over hers. “Not tonight, Betts. Tonight was all about you, and you did so well. Just sleep now.”

“Will you stay with me?” She whispered the question, almost afraid he’d say no..

“For you? Anything,” he said as he settled in beside her, ready to fight any nightmare, demon, or other monster that might come for her in her dreams.   
  
-   


The next morning, Betty woke up to find Jughead wrapped around her. She rolled so that her body was facing his and could see that his eyes were open and he was grinning at her like a lunatic.

“Good morning, Juggie,” she said, unable to keep the grin off her own face.

“You’re beautiful in the morning light,” he responded. He began moving to get out of bed when he felt her small hand on his shoulder stilling his movements.

“Thank you for coming over last night. I would have eventually been okay, but it meant everything to me that you cared enough to come for me.”

He chuckled and tucked a strand of her loose blonde hair behind her ear. “Oh, baby girl, if my memory serves me right, you were the one who came for me.”

She laughed at his joke and tossed her pillow at him. He caught it and wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

“Are we still on for tonight?” she asked him hopefully.

“Of course,” Jughead answered easily. “Actually, get dressed. I’m taking you to breakfast and we’re playing hooky from work. We meet with Jellybean at two this afternoon so we can just spend the day together. What do you think?”

A smiling Betty stretched her arms high above her head and rejoiced in the popping of her stiff joints. “Mm, that sounds wonderful, Juggie.” With that, she got up out of bed, kissing him on the cheek as she passed by him on her way to the bathroom to get ready for their day.

-

Betty nervously wiped her hands on her sundress as she stood staring at the ominous building in front of her. She was about to take a really big step towards ensuring her personal safety for the rest of the foreseeable future, sure, but what had her anxiety level higher than usual was the fact that she was about to meet Jughead’s sister.

“Betts, you’re not nervous, are you? I promise Jellybean will take care of it. We’ll make sure he doesn’t get out.”

“It’s not that, Juggie. I just… she’s your sister. I just want to make a good impression on her.” Her eyes drifted down to the ground with her admission, blushing hard and scared she said something too soon.

“Oh, baby girl. She’s going to love you. Promise,” he said with a wink just as they approached the automatic door opening for them.

Turns out, Jughead was right. Jellybean Jones was a force to be reckoned with. She was a woman in her mid-twenties who wore tailored suit pants with a matching jacket and a vintage concert tee underneath. Her hair was dark and hung straight down her back, almost reaching her butt. She wore black-rimmed glasses over eyes that matched her brother’s – a bright blue that Betty had never seen on anyone else. The walls of her office were decorated in vintage movie posters and nothing about her screamed “lawyer” in the least.

When the introductions were made, Betty told her, “I have to be honest, you’re not at all what I was expecting, Jellybean.”

“Oh, is it because lawyers are stuffy and boring?” Betty nodded sheepishly. “It’s okay. Usually, we are. But I could never, ever conform to  _ The Man _ .” Betty let out a nervous laugh. “And please, call me JB.”

“Oh, please,” Jughead rolled his eyes at his baby sister. “Lets just get on with it.”

They spent the next half hour going over details from the incident. Betty recounted everything, much the same way she did to Jughead earlier that week, describing in detail her kidnapping and what led to the capture and arrest of her assailant. JB took lots of notes as Betty spoke and once she was done, JB looked very seriously at her.

“Betty, look, this appeal, it’s not a guarantee. I think it’s absolutely worth a shot, but you need to be prepared for what might happen if we lose. Also, even though you don’t  _ have _ to make a statement, it might make a difference with the review board if you decide to. I’m going to do everything can to help you win this thing.”

Betty breathed a sigh of relief at her words just as Jughead laid a protective hand around her shoulders. She brought her arm across her body and gripped his fingers absentmindedly. Jellybean smirked at their display.

“So, work aside, I have to say I never thought I’d see the day, big brother.”

Jughead scoffed at his sister. “Don’t start your bullshit, Jellybean.”

“Why, whatever do you mean, Jughead?” she teased, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

“You know  _ exactly _ what I mean.” Jughead shot his sister a look that effectively shut her up about whatever she was hinting at, though the smirk never left her face. “Are we done here, Jellybean?”

“Well, not exactly,” his sister returned. “For the appeal, we’ll most likely have to go to Riverdale. I’ll know exactly which day the hearing is on in the next day or so, but I would start packing and making arrangements now.”

“Will do. Thank you so much for your help, JB. You have no idea how much I appreciate it,” Betty said as she hugged the tiny woman tightly.

“It’s nothing, Betty. It was a pleasure to meet you. I hope we’ll get to spend some time together outside the office sometime soon as well. I’d love to get to know you a little better.”

Betty smiled, and blushed at the implication. “I’d really love that.”

Jughead rolled his eyes fondly. “Alright ladies. I hate to rush, but Betty and I have a date to get on with. Catch you later Jellybean!” he said, placing his hand on the small of Betty’s back and guiding her outside the office. On their way out, he looked down at Betty who seemed a little lost in thought. “You alright, baby girl?” he asked her.

“Would you come to Riverdale with me?” was her response. She bit her lip, unsure of what he was going to say, but certain she’d been right to ask him. She couldn’t think of anyone else she wanted beside her more than him.

“You didn’t even have to ask, baby girl. We still have some time before dinner. I’m going to take you home.”

“Please do, Juggie.”

-

“What is it that you want, baby girl?” Jughead asked, blue eyes staring her down. They were both naked, lying next to one another on his bed this time.

“Can I…” Betty looked at him, eyes appraising his body. She could see strength woven into his toned muscles and the thought made her shiver. She wanted to touch every part of him.

“Can you…?”

“Oh, sorry.” She averted her attention back to his face, deep blush creeping over her skin. “Can I taste you, Juggie?”

He was entertaining the thought for a moment, imagining how her perfect pink lips would feel around the heated flesh of his cock. He got a flash of her green eyes staring up at him as her lips worked over his skin and he had to fight off a groan just thinking about it. “Is that really what you want, baby?” She nodded her head eagerly so Jughead stood from the bed, hand fisted around his arousal. “Then get on your knees for me, beautiful.”

Betty followed Jughead up from the bed, eagerly doing as she was told. He held his growing erection towards her and said, “Go ahead, baby girl. Take what you need.”

She tentatively licked the tip of Jughead's cock and groaned at the taste of him. He was salty and warm under tongue and she leant forward, taking more of him into her mouth. Betty began sucking, moving her head back and forth over his length. His hand brushed her loose blonde waves away from her face, caressing her as he slowly bucked his hips forward. Her hands flew from their place clenched on her thighs to Jughead’s hips, gripping tightly and pulling him forward.

He looked down at her, curiosity written across his features. She pulled herself away from his cock with a wet ‘pop’ and simply said, “I’m taking what I want, Juggie, just like you told me to.” Her eyes dazzling with adoration and confidence. He couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips.

Jughead let her move him how she wanted for a few more moments before the itch to take back over rushed through him. He pulled out of her mouth, fingers taking hold of her hands and helping Betty to stand. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips, palm sliding over her cheek, thumb tugging on her lower lip. He stepped back over to lie on the bed, settling back against the pillows. “Come here, Betts.” Jughead patted the space next to him. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling at the place he indicated. “I want you here,” he said, gesturing to his face. “You keep doing what you’re doing, but I want to taste you too.”

A thrill ran through her, hot and tingly down her spine. Once again, Betty did as she was told, swinging a leg over him after she turned to face the end of the bed. Straddling his face, she felt nervous and exposed but as Jughead trailed his fingers across her core, she forgot all her insecurities. Her hands and mouth wrapped around him just as his tongue lapped over her sex. Their words were few and far between as they simply enjoyed one another.

Over and over again, Jughead made her come and when he felt his release rapidly approaching, he gently squeeze her backside “Baby girl, I’m going to come.”

“Please,” is all she said, though her heart was racing. Betty began pumping him with her hand and bobbing her head down on him, faster and harder than before. Her tongue swirling around his cock as her hand worked the space her mouth couldn't fit.

“Betty, fuck… Baby I’m…” she groaned around his cock at his words, sending vibrations throughout his body. Jughead couldn't fight the moan of her name spilling from his lips as he erupted in her mouth. She worked him through his release and cleaned him with her tongue.

When he tapped her backside to indicate he was done, Betty climbed off his body, relaxed and satisfied, and turned back around to lie in his open arms.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know,” he told her, kissing the side of her head.

“I know I didn’t, Juggie. I really wanted to though. I love your taste.”

“Fuck, Betts. You just might be a dream come true.”

-

“We’re not going to make our date,” she tells him, gently rousing him from the sleep he fell into after their mutual release.

He smiled fondly. “That’s okay. We’ll just order in and have dinner and a movie right here in bed.”

While they were eating, Jughead asked her to tell him about Riverdale. She immediately launched into tour guide Betty, recounting all the landmarks and points of interest for someone visiting the town. He stopped her, his hand gentle on hers, and said, “No, Betts. Tell me about  _ your _ Riverdale.”

Betty looked away. “Juggie, you don’t want to hear about that. It’s not a good story to tell,” she told him, her voice low.

“I want to know everything, even the ugly parts,” he countered, tilting her chin up so he could show her how serious he was.

Knowing she was safe within his arms, Betty went on to explain the torment she had lived with the last few years of her time spent in her home town. Polly, her older sister, had blamed Betty for what happened with Dilton. She claimed that Betty had led him on and that the incident made their family as a whole look bad to the rest of the town.

She explained that she felt like a failure for not recognizing the signs of instability that surely must have been radiating off of Dilton.

She explained why she didn’t talk to Archie or Veronica anymore, despite the fact that they saved her life. She had overwhelming feelings of embarrassment. Every time they looked at her all she could feel was the pity in their eyes.

Jughead drew his fingers through her hair, listening to her every word, and promised that he would be at her side for as long as she would have him. 

She thanked him by way of a heated makeout session, too exhausted to take it any further, and then they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

-

“Juggie, do you have everything?” Betty asked as she crossed over her lawn into Jughead’s yard. She set her suitcase and other bags on the sidewalk and waited for him on his deck “JB will be here in just a few moments.”

He opened his screen door, his front door having already been open, and set his bags beside Betty’s. “Don’t worry, baby girl. Jellybean is always late.”

No sooner had the words left his lips than the sleek, black sports car turned the corner and parked at the curb in front of his house. The dark-tinted front window rolled down to reveal Jellybean, her hair piled high on top of her head in a messy bun and large sunglasses shielding her eyes from the sun. 

“Get in, losers. We’re going shopping!” she shouted, her grin wide.

Jughead groaned at her Mean Girls reference while Betty giggled. The two of them crammed in the car; Jughead sitting in the back and Betty riding shotgun despite his offer that she could sit on his lap. 

“Next stop, Riverdale!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few things:
> 
> 1\. This is not judicially accurate. I absolutely made it work how I needed it to for the story.  
> 2\. I borrowed that kiss-to-stop-a-panic-attack thing from Teen Wolf because it's one of my favorite moments on that show and I thought it fit really well here. In reality, if someone is struggling to breathe, kissing them is probably not the best idea.  
> 3\. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://oleekingcole.tumblr.com)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air outside was stale, just like she remembered and the sick, familiar feeling sitting deep within her gut reminded her of just how little she wanted to be back in Riverdale. As Jellybean’s sleek, black car pulled up just outside the only hotel within miles, Jughead’s hand tightened around hers, as if to say _you’ll be okay, I’m here_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks to the most amazing [Jandy](http://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com/) for being the best beta to ever beta and for making my words beautiful ♥♥♥
> 
> ***warning***  
>  This chapter is _super spicy_ if you catch my Riverdale drift. Read with caution.
> 
> It is important to note that I completely made up the judicial element of this fic. The appeal scene in this chapter is absolutely not how it would work in real life at all.
> 
> Happy reading everyone! Since it took so long to update, I gave you a 6k+ word chapter to make up for it ;)

The air outside was stale, just like she remembered and the sick, familiar feeling sitting deep within her gut reminded her of just how little she wanted to be back in Riverdale. As Jellybean’s sleek, black car pulled up just outside the only hotel within miles, Jughead’s hand tightened around hers, as if to say  _ you’ll be okay, I’m here _ . Betty was beyond thankful for his subtle reassurance.

“Welcome to the Riverdale Inn! How may I help you?” The desk clerk said as she began tapping her French tipped nails on the keyboard in front of her.

“Hi, we had reserved two rooms under Jones,” Jellybean replied, sliding her sunglasses from her eyes to the top of her head.

“Ah, yes.” Two sets of room keys were laid out in front of them. “Your rooms are next door to one another on the second floor. Housekeeping makes their rounds starting at ten in the morning. Please let us know if you need anything and we hope you enjoy your stay!”

Jellybean thanked the woman and picked up the room keys. As the three of them headed toward their rooms, Jughead turned to watch Betty closely, examining her face for any hidden insecurities or anxieties he hadn’t detected on the way there. “Let’s drop our things in the room and then grab a bite to eat.”

Betty lifted her head to face him. “I know just the place. You’ll love it!” He smiled at the sudden excitement in her voice. “JB, will you be joining us?”

“I’m good with staying behind. Third-wheel isn’t quite my style. Besides, I should really prepare for tomorrow. The appeal hearing is bright and early and I want to be ready. Make sure you’re back with enough time to get a good night’s rest, okay?”

“Yes, of course we will,” Jughead answered, hanging behind in the hallway as Betty made her way inside to drop off their bags. When it was just he and his sister, he pulled the little woman close and hugged her tightly. “Thanks again, Jellybean. For doing all of this for us, I mean.”

“Big brother, don’t be ridiculous. After everything you’ve done for me? This is the very least I could do.” As an afterthought, she added, “I really like Betty. She seems like a good one, Jug.” Jellybean kissed him on the cheek and headed toward her own room.

-

The tinkling of the bells above the door at Pop’s Chock'lit Shoppe alerted the nearly-empty diner, along with Pop Tate, of their arrival. Though there were hardly any patrons inside, Betty still moved with caution through the tables and chairs with Jughead following closely behind. When they approached a somewhat private booth in the back they took their seats on opposite sides of the table and removed their jackets as a large man in a chef’s uniform approached them. 

“Betty Cooper! Is that really you?” Pop didn’t care to hide his excitement at seeing one of his favorite customers return to him, “I’ve missed you, girl!”

Betty moved herself closer to the man so she could hug him, pleased and warmed by the enthusiasm and the fact that apparently she still had at least one ally in Riverdale. “Hey, Pop! It’s so good to see you!”

Once Betty scooted back to her original spot on the booth bench, the older man shook his head. “It ain’t right, what happened to you. This town ain’t treated you right, not for a second. I’m sorry ‘bout all that. But now you’re back!” Jughead smiled to himself at the jovial old man. “What can I get you and your-” he paused, acknowledging Jughead for the first time, smiling brightly, “boyfriend? You want your usual?”

“You remember my usual after all this time?” She asked, a little taken back by the fact, but feeling tender emotions in her heart just the same.

“Of course, Betty! I remember all my favorite customers’ orders! Now, what can I get you?”

“The usual would be great, Pop.” Betty motioned towards Jughead before introducing the two of them. They shook hands and Jughead placed his order.

“I’ll take the biggest cheeseburger you’ve got and a coffee, please.” Jughead was starving and though he tried staying in shape, he loved a greasy burger.

“Sure thing, Mr. Jones. Anything for a friend of my girl’s here. I'll have this up in a jiffy. Until then you two let me know if you need anything.”

As Pop walked away from their table, Jughead turned toward Betty. She looked beautiful in the soft, dim diner light despite the sun shining brightly outside. “Betty,” he said, smiling at the way her eyes snapped to his face so quickly. “Are you doing alright?”

“I’m doing as well as can be expected, I guess. Being in Riverdale makes my skin crawl.”

“I know, baby girl. We don’t have to stay here for very long. Just tomorrow and then we’re gone and I promise I’ll take your mind off things once we get back to the hotel... but first I need you to do something for me.” Betty agreed immediately, as she always did, eager to hear what was being requested of her. “I need you to call your parents’ house and let them know you’re in town,” he said solemnly, taking her hand in his across the table. 

“What?” she practically screeched and pulled her hand from his. “I can’t do that, Jughead. I can’t.” Betty could feel the tightening in her chest. She was getting herself worked up and finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

“Betty, baby. Calm down. It’s okay. I’ll be with you the entire time and all I want you to do is tell them that you’re in town. I’m certain they know about tomorrow. You don’t have to schedule a meeting with them or go see them, just tell them you’re here. They’re your parents and there is a real reason I’m asking you to do this, one that I’ll tell you someday, but for now I need you to trust me.” He again covered her shaking hand with his own warmer, steadier one.  

The weight of his hand on hers grounded her slightly, as did his calming words. She managed to slow her breathing to a normal rate after a few moments and as her thoughts came back to her, she took a deep breath and let her eyes roam over her dinner date. She knew exactly what he was doing getting her to take the steps to mend fences in the future. She appreciated it, but was equally terrified. Could she do it? Call her parents after ten long years of pretending they didn’t exist?

“Betts, you need to do this. I promise it will be as painless as possible but it’s important. A quick phone call and we can get on with… other things. If you’re good for me, I’ll make it extra good for you,” he added, hoping the light bit of humor would help calm her.

The fingers of the hand already holding his own tightened as she reached for her phone with her other hand. “Alright, Jug. I trust you. I’ll call them. I’m not promising I won’t hang up on whoever answers after I’ve told them I’m here, but I’m calling.” Her eyes narrowed on him as she picked up her phone. “You owe me so many orgasms, Mr. Jones.”

Her words startled a laugh out of him. He decided to get up from his own side of their booth and slide in next to her. His arm snaked around her and he held her tightly as she dialed the number she had known by heart since she was a small girl.

The phone rang until the answering machine picked up. Betty looked at Jughead whose expression urged her to continue.

“Mom and Dad? This is Betty. I just wanted to let you know I’m in town for the appeal hearing. I don’t know how long I’ll be here, but I’m staying at the hotel just past the town line. You can call there if you want to talk to me. Bye.”

Betty hung up the phone and allowed herself to fall back into Jughead’s arms as she sighed the biggest sigh of relief. “Such a good girl for me, Betty. Such a good girl,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head and rubbing his hand gently against her shoulder.

-

Once the two of them ate what amounted to one of the best cheeseburgers Jughead had ever eaten, they left Pop’s and walked back toward the Riverdale Inn hand in hand.

“Go, get cleaned up and ready for me, baby girl” Jughead told her as they approached their door. “I’m just going to let Jellybean know we’re back.” 

Betty kissed his cheek and quickly entered their room, her excitement almost palpable as Jughead walked the few steps to his sister’s room and knocked. The door opened with a flourish to reveal Jellybean in her finest holey pajama bottoms and a Pixies shirt. “What do you want, Fucker?” she asked, raising her perfect eyebrow.

“Just to tell you that we’re back… and that you might want some earplugs,” he replied with a smirk.

“Ew, gross. I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that.” Jughead chuckled at his own joke as she continued. “How is she, Jug?”

“She’s okay. I had her call her parents before we came back just to let them know we’re here.”

“And how did she take that?” Jellybean stepped aside to let Jughead into her room.

“I really can’t stay long,” he said as he stepped inside from the hallway. “She panicked at first, but she did call them. It’s good for her, and for them, to at least know she’s okay. I know you would’ve wanted the opportunity to speak with our parents after what happened too, if you had the chance.”

Jellybean nodded. “You’re right, Juggie. Maybe before this trip is over I should sit her down and tell her my story?”

Jughead nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. “I think that might be a great idea, but you don’t have to go telling her tomorrow. Let the moment come. Now, I’m going over there and I’m going to take her mind off of all of this.” He grabbed a small plastic package from his pocket and threw it at his sister. “Here, I was serious about these.”

“Earplugs? You’re ridiculous.” She shook her head fondly at her brother. “Go do what you need to do, bro. I’ll be here doing my own thing. I have noise cancelling earphones and very loud music.”

A devastatingly handsome smirk crossed his features and he practically ran to the room next door.

-

Betty had just turned the shower off and was towelling herself dry when she heard their hotel room door creak open. She was nervous and excited for what was to come, hoping that they would get to take things to a new level. “Juggie?” she called out to him. Feeling a wave of boldness wash over her, she wrapped herself in the barely-there towel provided by the hotel and slowly opened the bathroom door. “Juggie? Are you in here?”

He sat on their bed removing his shoes. “Yeah, baby. I’m right here, just give me a – “

Whatever he was going to say died swiftly on his tongue as he took in a very beautiful, very wet, and very naked Betty, who had dropped her towel purposefully once saw him. Rather than removing his shoes the proper way, he stood and toed them off quickly as his eyes travelled up her dips and curves. “Baby girl, you are so fucking sexy,” he said, palming himself through his jeans. “Get up there. Hands and knees, spread your legs wide, sweetheart.”

Betty did as she was told, displaying herself for Jughead who groaned out loud at the sight of her glistening core waiting for him.  He moved toward her and without pause, brought his tongue to her folds and lightly trailed it along her swollen, aroused, flesh. She couldn’t help the noise that came out of her mouth with what Jughead was doing to her.

He continued his leisurely exploration while his hands wandered all along her backside. He dragged his fingers across the smooth velvet skin causing goosebumps to erupt all over her. He pulled his face away from her to admire her beauty, the arch of her back combined with that slick entrance and the way in which she trusted him enough to expose herself like she was. She was incredible.

Jughead brought his hands on either side of her bottom and spread her open. “Baby girl, you’re stunning,” he told her, letting his fingertips play with the newly exposed skin. She jumped as he approached her most taboo area but he calmed her saying, “Relax, baby. Just relax.” He kept his thumb on her hole slowly rubbing light circles while he brought his face back to her folds and continued his feast. Her moans filled the room and after only a few moments her release flooded his lips.

“That’s it, you’re so good for me, baby girl,” he murmured. “I want you to turn over for me. Lie with your head hanging just over the edge of the bed.”

Ever eager to please, Betty did as she was told. She watched upside down as he swiftly removed his shirt, then his jeans and boxer briefs with efficiency. He was all smooth skin and solid steel, rock hard and ready for her. Betty watched as he pumped himself in his hand before walking over to her.

“Open for me,” he told her, guiding the head of his cock into her open mouth. He groaned in pleasure as her wet, welcoming mouth enveloped him and her hands reached to rest on the back of his thighs. “Keep your throat as open as possible. If you need me to stop, pinch my leg.”

Betty hummed her agreement and Jughead thrust into her mouth. The new position allowed her throat to accommodate his length more easily so he went deep until he felt her throat flutter around him. He stayed there for a moment, relishing the feel of her, before pulling out and gently thrusting back in. His pace was leisurely. The point of this wasn’t to get himself off, it was to pull Betty on a whole other plane of existence. To empty her mind of negativity and get her to allow herself to feel the physicality of what they were doing. The aim was to make her feel wanted, valued, and worshipped.

As he pulled out of her mouth completely, Betty let out a raspy whimper at the loss which did things to him, sent a thrill up his spine. What they had was electric.

“You did so well, baby,” he told her, his free hand threading its fingers throughout her messy blonde waves. He sat on the bed and she moved her body closer to his on instinct. He had her straddle him, hovering just above his hardness. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time, baby girl. Such a long time. Before we even messaged one another on our blogs.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the soft ends of his hair as he spoke. She knew this was a big step in their relationship; more than just taking it to the next level. This was taking their relationship to the upper echelon. 

“I’ve wanted to know what your skin felt like under my fingertips, what your lips tasted like, how it felt to be inside you since we met the morning you moved in. After our first conversation, I couldn’t get you out of my head. An intelligent, beautiful woman who is also stubbornly independent, you drove me wild, Elizabeth Cooper. You still do. I want you to know that this is more to me than just fulfilling the fantasies I wrote about, though those were written for you, too. This is you and me and I don’t want to let it go.”

Choking back tears, she kissed him. As she pulled back, lips hesitant to leave his, she spoke. “I don’t want to either, Juggie.”

With the emotion still thick in the air surrounding them, Jughead brought her hips down to meet his own sheathing himself in her warmth. Betty cried out and gripped the back of his hair tightly eliciting a low growl from deep inside Jughead’s chest.

They moved against one another smoothly, bodies singing with pleasure, muscles tense and moans filling the air. After a several moments, Jughead pulled out of her and laid her on her back. “I’m all for sweet and sensual, baby girl, but right now? I’m going to fuck you so good you’ll be feeling me for days.”

He lifted her legs and draped one over each of his arms. He then leaned forward and thrusted hard and fast into her as deeply as he could. Again, Betty cried out. “Oh, Juggie, yes!”

Words continued to tumble out of her mouth as his hips set a brutal pace. He felt her begin to tighten on his length so he pulled himself up after giving her a bruising kiss. “Keep your legs here,” he told her, bringing her hands to the backs of her knees.

He brought a free hand to her clit and rubbed her lightly back and forth while continuing his thrusts. “Baby girl, you’re close, aren’t you? I can feel it.”

“Yes, oh God yes! I’m so close Juggie!”

He pulled his hand away from her and pulled himself out of her. “Don’t come, not yet, Betts.”

“ _F_ _ UCK!” _

She wanted to punch something. He waited a few moments before sliding back inside her. He built his pace back up and held his fingers just above where she wanted them the most. He could see the struggle in her body, her trying to hold back the release her body so desperately craved. “Do you want to come?” he asked her.

“Yes, yes, yes please. Please, please, please!”

A wicked smile crossed his features. “You beg so pretty, baby girl.”

She let out a frustrated groan as she felt his fingers lightly graze her sensitive bundle of nerves. He didn’t give her permission yet. She couldn’t let go without it.

“Juggie, please let me come!” The knuckles on her fingers were white with the force of her efforts, still holding her legs back for him. She was thankful she had something to hold on to.

“If I let you come now, you’ll have to give me something in return. Do you agree?”

“Yes! Anything, just  _ please! _ ”

His fingers lightly tapped her clit as he pushed into her and stayed. “Come, now.”

White danced behind Betty’s eyelids as she released, body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Jughead pulled out slightly before slowly sinking back into her, letting her ride it out. Once she had returned to herself, he pulled out once again, giving himself a break. He wasn’t ready to come yet, and they were most definitely not finished.

He backed up and laid on his stomach before gripping Betty’s hips and pulling her to his face once more. He licked up her folds and groaned as her juices coated his tongue. Her taste was  _ heavenly _ . She writhed with the sensation on her overly sensitive area, hands fisting in the sheets. “Juggie, I don’t know if I can handle any more,” she told him.

“Oh, baby girl. You can and you will. I’m not done with you yet. Remember just before I let you come, I told you you’d have to give me something in return?” She nodded. “I want you to give me all you’ve got. All of you. You’re going to come for me over and over until you can’t come anymore.”

A sultry moan left her lips as he slid two fingers into her sex. He brought his mouth back down, continuing to drive her wild. Fingers pumped in and out of her for a few moments before he pressed in as far as he could and curled his digits forward hitting her G-spot. Betty’s back arched off the bed with the sensation and curses fell from her lips. He hummed against her as he moved his finger tips back and forth on her spot and before she knew it she was coming for a third time.

He watched as she flushed from her forehead to her breasts, her nipples peaked, her body shaking, her teeth holding her bottom lip hostage.

“You’re doing so well, Betts,” he told her between soft kisses planted on the backs of her thighs, then moved up her body. He had Betty let go of her legs and relax herself as his soft fingertips trailed across her torso, drawing invisible shapes across her stomach and chest. Jughead kissed her everywhere he could find, enjoying the salty taste of her sweat on his tongue. He took a nipple into his mouth and nibbled at it making Betty whimper.

“Juggie, if you don’t get on with it you’re going to make me fall asleep,” she told him as she stifled a yawn.

“Well, we can’t have that can we?” He pulled away from her and got off the bed. 

“Wait, where are you going?” Betty sat upright, nervous she said or did something wrong.

“Nowhere, baby girl. I’m just stretching out. Get up on your hands and knees for me, love.” Betty moved, crawling towards Jughead with a prurient look in her eye.

“Now what, Mr. Jones?”

Jughead chuckled darkly. “Now, you grab the footboard and hold on tight.” He moved behind her and touched her. “You have a great ass, Betts,” he said as he gripped her cheek tightly before giving it a light swat with the front of his hand. Betty tried to hold back her moan at the slap, but failed. “Did you like that?”

“Y-yes.”

He moved his hand to the other side of her ass and gave it a matching swat. He smoothed over the skin right after and then repeated the motion on the other side. Jughead went back and forth until her ass was a beautiful shade of pink and Betty was pliant and dripping.

He gripped her hips and entered her, burying himself to the hilt. Betty let out a beautiful noise; wonton and fucked out. Jughead pulled himself out of her almost completely before burying himself inside her once again. A steady rhythm built up between them and Jughead snaked his arm around her. His left hand held her neck, just under her chin. His right hand found it’s way between her legs where he toyed with her until he felt her tense once again.

He leaned over her and whispered into her ear. “You’re close, baby girl. I know you are. Come on, come for me.”

“Juggie,” she whimpered.

“Betts, come. Now.”

Betty cried out as her release was ripped out of her. Her arms buckled causing his hands to drop from their positions and Betty’s front half to lay flat on the bed with her ass up in the air, Jughead still inside her but immobile.

“Betty,” he spoke softly, “are you alright?”

“Yes, Juggie,” she gave him a small smile over her shoulder.

“Okay Betts. One more. We’ll come together, okay?” She nodded. “Good girl,” he said, fingers softly caressing her face.

He kept his hand where it was, laying it on her cheek with slight pressure to keep her grounded. Jughead knew she was close to her breaking point and he wanted to make sure she stayed with him, in the moment. He moved swiftly and efficiently, both of them careening toward their mutual release.

The way Betty was laying allowed Jughead to hit her spot with every thrust, so it didn’t take long before she was ready to let go once again, Jughead ready to tumble over the edge with her.

“Baby girl, I’m going to come. Can you come with me?” Again, she nodded. The pace of his thrusts increased slightly and with a raspy groan he erupted inside her, her walls fluttering with her own release practically milking him dry.

He pulled himself out of her, and after checking that she was okay for a moment, he went to get a washcloth to clean them both off. Once he was finished ensuring Betty was clean and taken care of, he urged her to lay under the covers.

Once he had dealt with himself and the cloth, he lay next to her. She curled into him, laying her head on his chest. 

“Juggie?” 

“Yes, Betty?” he asked, fingers once again trailing lightly across her skin.

“Thank you, Juggie. I’ve never felt this way before. Relaxed, happy, so  _ good. _ I’m thankful that you didn’t give up when I shut you out.” Her eyes were growing heavy as she spoke.

“I would never let you shut yourself off from a good thing without giving it a fighting chance, Betty. I care about you too much to let that happen.” His long, dexterous fingers threaded themselves through her hair as he spoke. “You should try to get some sleep for tomorrow, love. 

She closed her heavy eyelids and sighed softly. “You’re right, Juggie. Can you hold me while I fall asleep?”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby girl.”

Once he was sure she was asleep, her breathing slow and even, he whispered, “ _ I think I’m falling for you, Elizabeth Cooper, _ ” punctuating the confession with a soft kiss to her forehead. 

-

Betty woke at seven in the morning to the shrill sound of Jughead’s cell phone ringing. The man in question, bless him, was still sleeping and must have been damn near comatose to sleep through that God-awful sound. Once the ringing stopped, she gave a sigh of relief and snuggled back down into the comforter, but was only allowed a few moments of peace before the ringing started again.

_ It must be JB, _ she thought. Rather than leaving it to ring until Jughead woke from the practically dead, she threw back the covers and went in search of the offending electronic. Once she had his phone in her hand, she quickly pressed the Send button and answered. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Betty! You guys need to get up and ready. Our appointment with the appeal board is in an hour and a half, and it’s a bit of a drive, okay?” 

Betty, suddenly feeling very nervous, stammered an “okay” in return and hung up as quickly as she could without being rude. She was  _ not _ looking forward to having to retell her story in front of a panel of strangers in the hopes that her attacker stay behind bars. 

Her small hand lay on Jughead’s shoulder, gently shaking him awake. “Juggie, wake up. We need to get ready,” she told him after she saw his eyes peek open. 

As the fog lifted from his mind, Jughead sat upright in bed trying to gauge Betty’s nerves. He could tell she was tightly wound again, almost as if her euphoria from the night before was nothing but a dream. “It’s going to be alright, love, I promise,” he murmured into her hair as he held her close. “Even if he gets out, you have me. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I know you won’t,” she returned with a quick kiss on his cheek. 

-

The courtroom was small and unimpressive which did little to distract her from the legal jargon being exchanged between Jellybean Jones and the Riverdale Penitentiary Appeal Board. There were a lot of things being said that she understood, but she was exhausted and ready to rid herself of Riverdale once more and with finality.

Jughead’s hand found her knee bouncing beneath the table and grasped it. He squeezed her knee gently, reminding her to center herself as best she could because her turn to speak was quickly approaching. Betty smiled despite herself, ever thankful for how perceptive he could be. 

“Miss, please approach the board,” the fair-skinned middle-aged man sitting in the middle of the long table announced. Jughead quickly dropped his hand from her leg and she stood, making her way to the podium facing the panel of people about to decide her fate. “Please explain your case.”

“My name is Elizabeth Cooper and ten years ago I was assaulted and nearly killed by a man by the name of Dilton Doiley. It was revealed that he had been stalking me for much of our time together working on our school paper, the Blue and Gold, here at Riverdale High, and one day he snapped. He held a knife to my neck and threatened to end my life.” Betty’s voice was beginning to shake, but she persevered and finished her statement.

“I am aware that you have read the case files, so I shouldn’t need to go into any more detail unless you have questions, but I would not feel safe with this man being on the streets once again. I hope you’ll consider the fear I’ll be forced to live with if Mr. Doiley is released. Thank you for your time.”

Betty gave the board one last hopeful smile and returned to her spot next to Jughead as she waited for their verdict to be announced. Jughead leaned close to her and whispered, “You did great, baby girl. I’m so proud of you.”

She gave him a weak smile, not letting it reach her eyes. “I feel like I’m about to vomit, Juggie. I just want this to be over.”

Jellybean remained quietly focused on the panel, watching as they hunched together whispering to one another. When they gave her a signal indicating that they were ready, she gently grasped Betty’s shoulder to get her attention.

The man in the middle of the panel spoke once more. “Ms. Cooper, we appreciate the time you took to present this appeal to us, but based on the fact that Mr. Doiley has already served ten long years with no incidents or behavioral issues and the crimes he was convicted of, we must insist that he be released one week from today.”  
  
Jughead felt his heart sink.  _ They lost. _ His eyes met Jellybean’s and though they both would deny it, there were unshed tears plaguing them both. “Betts, let’s get you back to the hotel,” he said softly, gently rubbing her back as he spoke. 

She said nothing, continuing to stare ahead like she hadn’t heard him speak at all.    
  
“Betts?” Still nothing. 

He caught a tear spilling from her eye and he wiped it gently with his fingertip. “Betty,” he commanded, voice sounding strong and authoritative. She turned her head toward him, staring blankly at his face. “You’re going to get up, we are going to leave this God forsaken building. We are going to go back to Jellybean’s hotel room and she is going to tell you a story, a very important story, about what happened to her when we were younger. It will help you figure out what you’re going to do. Then, we’re going to take care of some business, then we are getting the fuck out of this town forever. Understand?” 

Betty nodded, still rather spaced out. Jughead stood, sliding an arm under her legs and keeping one behind her head, he lifted her from her chair and carried her out. 

-

Back at the hotel, after a cup of tea and a hot bath, Betty was feeling a little more like herself; the shock having worn off. She and Jughead were perched on Jellybean’s bed, sitting closely and sharing a big, comfortable blanket. Jughead’s long arms were wrapped around her and she felt truly safe for the first time since she’d heard the verdict. 

Jellybean was pacing back and forth in front of the bed. “Betty, I know Jughead mentioned that I had something to tell you. It’s not a pretty story, but it’s something you need to hear, especially now.” Jellybean fidgeted as she spoke, clearly nervous..”

“Go ahead, JB. I’m okay now,” she replied, snuggling deeper into Jughead’s body.

“My story isn't just about myself but it’s about my family. It’s about why I’m the way I am and it’s hard to talk about but it’s important.”. 

“It’s okay, JB. I’d like to hear it. Please?”

“When I was a teenager, I was a definite rebel without a cause. I snuck out, hung out with a bad crowd, the usual stuff teens do when they hate everything. 

“One night, I snuck out to party with some friends and there were a bunch of people we didn’t know. My drink ended up drugged and I was sexually assaulted, though I don’t remember any of it, just waking up the next morning knowing something wasn’t right.”

Betty watched Jellybean closely, surprised that she had more in common with her than she thought.

“I went to the hospital the next morning and completed a rape kit, just in case. The hospital contacted the police who contacted me.

“Somehow, my attacker found my number and called me before the cops came to get my statement. The scumbag told me that if I filed charges against him that he would do something vile to someone I loved, and of course I had to call his bluff. I was never the kind of person to let someone threaten me. I thought the cops would arrest him before he got to anyone and I was wrong.”

Jellybean getting emotional was not something Betty was prepared for, so when the small woman got tears in her eyes, Betty’s heart hurt for her. Jughead moved from the bed to his sister’s side and quickly enveloped her in a warm hug. “I’ll finish the story, Jellybean. You sit with Betty.”

Jellybean did just that, allowing the other woman to comfort her while her big brother told the rest; the turning point in her life, really in both their lives.

“Betty, you once asked me if I was a published author and I evaded your question, do you remember?”

She remembered that conversation quite well, from when they first began talking online. “Yes. You told me you were an author but when I asked about publishing you acted strangely. I’m guessing you  _ are _ published then?” 

“I am,” he said, grabbing a book from his things. He had a feeling they would be approaching this sometime so he brought it just in case. Handing the book to Betty, he watched as recognition crossed her features.

“ _ Recompense _ ? You wrote  _ Recompense _ ? I loved that book. I’ve been trying to interview the author for the literary journal ever since it came out!”

“That’s flattering, Betts, but there’s a reason I’m showing it to you. Since you’ve already read it, I’ll spare you the lecture but this book was written based on real events. I changed names and some vague events, but the story of what happened to the main character and her brother is what happened to Jellybean and I.

“The piece of shit who assaulted Jellybean found our trailer and gunned down both our parents, orphaning Jellybean and I before we were ready to be on our own. I had just turned 18, so I was able to act as guardian for Jellybean.

“After shooting our parents, the police were able to catch him quickly, and though he fought every step of the way, my courageous little sister here,” he gestured to Jellybean who was currently laying her head on Betty’s shoulder and enjoying the comfort of having someone close, “saved the day. It was because of her testimony and the look in her eye when she faced the man who had done this to us that he had been given life behind bars.”

Jellybean spoke then, “That was when I decided I had to become a lawyer. I had to help put dicks like that guy in prison and off the streets. I have to fight for the people who can’t fight for themselves, Betty, and the ones who just need a little help, like you did.” 

Jellybean picked her head up off Betty’s shoulder and turned to look at her, hoping the importance of what she was about to tell her would come across correctly. She didn’t know the whole story about why Betty was estranged from her family, and she didn’t want to tell the other woman what to do, but it was important to her that Betty know the possibility of what could happen if she didn’t reconcile with her family.

“I know it’s probably not what you want to hear, but I strongly suggest contacting your family and telling them what transpired today. They need to know to protect themselves, even if they didn’t protect you.”

Betty sighed heavily, dreading the moment but knowing exactly what she needed to do. “You’re right, JB. I don’t like it but you’re right. I need to talk to my family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jellybean Jones deserves all the hugs and all the awards, am I right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...I could spend the rest of my life doing all sorts of things with you, in bed and out, and die a happy man.  
> There is something different about you. Something I haven’t been able to put my finger on. Something I’m dying to figure out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A monumentally gigantic thanks to [Jandy](http://jandjsalmon.tumblr.com) for being my beta. She's a whiz with words, people.  
> Another monumentally gigantic thanks to [Morgan](http://fangfogartys.tumblr.com/) and [Liz](http://paperlesscrown.tumblr.com/) for helping be along the way.
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET TO YOU GUYS!!! My muse disappeared for a while there. Thanks for sticking with me!

The cobblestone steps leading up to the Cooper household seemed to go on forever. Betty stood at the bottom, having just gotten out of Jellybean’s vehicle, dreading her ascent.

”Betty, you can do this. Jellybean and I are both here for you. We’ll be right outside, okay?” Jughead said, encouraging her to get moving.

“Can’t you just come with me, Juggie?” she practically pleaded, nervous to see her family for the first time in a decade. “Please?”

The Jones siblings shared a look before Jughead nodded. “I’ll come if it means you’ll get through it a little easier. I just didn’t want you to feel awkward having a complete stranger there when such major family issues are discussed,” he said.

As the two of them approached the big, red, imposing front door, Betty turned to her companion and hugged him quickly. “Thanks for coming with me. Not just here, to my family, but to Riverdale. I really appreciate it.” She then rang the doorbell and waited.

“It’s no problem, Betts. I’m just happy I could be here for you,” he told her with a soft smile spread across his handsome features.

A few seconds passed before the doorknob turned and the perfectly prim and proper woman of suburban Stepford-mediocrity who could only be  _ the  _ Alice Cooper opened the door. “Betty!” she gasped, her hand gripping her chest over where her heart would be  _ if she had one _ , Betty thought to herself bitterly. “What are you doing here?”

“Hi, Mom. I left you a voicemail. I’m guessing you deleted it without a second thought?” 

Alice lowered her gaze. “I didn’t recognize the number,” she said, her voice full of something resembling regret. 

Betty shook her head in disappointment. “Of course you deleted it.” 

Moving the soon to be less-than-pleasant conversation along, she gestured behind her to where her companion stood. “This is my boyfriend Jughead. He’s just here for moral support. I need to talk to you and then I’ll be out of your hair forever.” Alice nodded, wide-eyed and nervous. “It’s important that I speak with all of you. Is Dad home?”

“Um, just a moment. Polly is here too.” Alice held a finger up and called for the other members of the Cooper family.

Betty and Jughead stood just inside the elegant foyer waiting. Betty’s hands were clenched into fists and she was breathing erratically, which Jughead took notice of. He grabbed one of her hands and held it, hoping he could send every ounce of strength he had through their connection.

“Mom, what is it?” Polly said as she rounded the corner of the hallway. Upon seeing Betty, her face mutated into one of utter disgust. “What the fuck is  _ she _ doing here?”

“Now, Polly. Language. I don’t know why she’s here but maybe she’ll tell us if you give her a chance. Where’s your father?” Alice’s patience for the entire situation seemed to be wearing thin. “Hal? Would you hurry up?”

The middle-aged man looking just as picturesque as the rest of his family had arrived not even a second later at his wife’s side. “Betty! Well, this is a surprise. What have you been up to?” He asked with an easy-looking expression on his face. Betty fought hard not to roll her eyes at her father’s ability to pretend as though nothing happened. At least her sister’s pure hatred was a real emotion.

“Now that the whole family is here, I need to tell you all something incredibly important. Dilton Doiley is being released from prison on good behavior. He’s only served half his sentence, but I just wanted you to know because there is a possibility that he’ll come after you now too and even though we aren’t really a family anymore, we’re still…” she searched for an applicable word. “Affiliated.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Polly asked petulantly. “You were the bitch that put him behind bars. You’re the one he should go after.”

Betty held back the tears threatening to burst from her eyes. “I just… I cared enough to tell you about it so that maybe you’ll watch out for one another. We’ll be going now.”

“Good riddance,” Polly said, not expecting the man next to her sister to speak, let alone stalk toward her as he did so.  

“Listen, little girl. Betty Cooper is one of the most amazing, strongest women I’ve ever had the pleasure to know. It infuriates me to know she comes from a family who could clearly not give a shit about her or the trauma she suffered.” He backed off from Polly slightly to look and Alice and Hal, making sure they realized he was addressing them as well. “You  _ all _ should have been the support Betty needed, but instead you’ve driven her away. Well, you can rest easy, Cooper family, knowing that she’ll be taken care of by people who actually  _ do _ love her and care for her wellbeing. I hope you all rot in Hell. It’s been horrible meeting you.”

He stormed towards the door, softly touching Betty’s shoulder when he reached her. Pulling her outside, he closed the door behind them. “Are you okay, baby girl?” he asked, hoping he hadn’t overstepped. “I couldn’t take the way she was treating you. Or any of them, for that matter.”

“I’m okay. Thank you, Juggie, for doing that. You didn’t have to.”

“Yes, I did, Betty. You don’t deserve what happened in there. You deserve a family who’s going to give a shit,” Jughead murmured, his hands gentle on either side of her face. 

Behind them, the front door opened. It was Alice. As she walked toward them, Jughead dropped his hands from Betty’s face, only to grab her hand instead. 

“Betty, can I speak to you, please? Alone?” she asked, wiping at her face as if she had been crying. Betty thought the likelihood of her actually shedding tears on behalf of her youngest daughter was pretty slim, but she was curious to know what had gotten her mother out of sorts.

“Betts?” Jughead asked, waiting to head back to the car until he got her go-ahead.

“Go ahead, Jug. It’s okay. I’ll be over in a minute.” She watched as her new,  _ chosen _ family walked toward the vehicle. Once he had gotten in, she turned back to her mother. “What is it?”

“Betty, I… I don’t know what to say exactly, except that I’m sorry. I should have been there for you, been a better mother. You deserve more than us. I’ll make sure to be on the lookout for anything from Dilton, but I want you to take care of yourself, okay?”

“Mom, I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time. I’ll be fine. As for your apology? Thank you… but what’s done is done and there’s no coming back from that. I hope you understand,” Betty said, turning away from her mother for quite possibly the last time in her life. That chapter in Betty’s life had ended, her visit simply being the punctuation in a ten year long, run-on paragraph.

She quickly got into JB’s car and told her to pull away, leaving Alice Cooper standing on the sidewalk alone, much like Betty had felt for most of her life.

“One more stop, please,” she said, quickly giving Jellybean directions.

-

Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews were now married and living just outside Riverdale. Veronica ran a successful chain of boutiques along with training to become the heir to Lodge Industries, thus influencing her choice to keep her own last name. Archie took after his father’s footsteps and chose to work by his side at Andrews Construction.

In the car, Betty took a wild chance and called Veronica’s old cell number, which to her surprise, she answered on the second ring. After an awkward beginning to the call, it was clear to Betty that her old friend had missed her dearly, and there were no hard feelings between the two of them. Veronica agreed to meet Betty at Pop’s for a quick lunch before Betty and the Jones siblings had to leave town again.

Archie and Veronica were already seated in their old booth by the time Betty walked through the doors of the diner, Jellybean and Jughead in tow. Betty cautiously approached their table, and once Veronica saw her, she practically launched herself overtop of Archie’s lap to get to Betty, all the while shrieking “B!”

Before Betty could even register what was happening, she was enveloped in the smaller girl’s arms so tightly she almost couldn’t breathe. She returned the hug with gusto, grateful to be able to feel safe in her old friend’s arms again. “V!!! I’m so sorry for everything…”

Veronica let her go and held a hand up, cutting her off. “Betty Cooper stop apologizing right this instant. You have  _ nothing _ to be sorry for.”

“I  _ bailed _ , V! I disappeared. I’m sorry for not telling you guys where I was going or why I chose to leave.” Silent tears began falling down her cheeks and she didn’t know whether they were tears of joy, relief, fear, or exhaustion. Veronica reached up and wiped her face as she smiled softly at her friend.

“We knew why you left, and soon enough we knew where you went. We follow your career, you know. Now, introduce us to your friends,” Veronica said, gesturing to the dark-haired strangers standing behind Betty.

Betty couldn’t help but smile at the way things had turned out with Veronica. Archie, too. She had been so worried that they would reject her apology or be furious for cutting them out of her life. She should have known better.

“Um, hello? Earth to Betty?”

Betty blinked, realizing she must have been dazed for a moment. “Oh! Right, sorry.” She moved to grab a chair to sit at the end of their table while Jughead and Jellybean slid into the booth across from Archie and Veronica. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Jughead, and his sister, Jellybean.” She turned from the red-head and his wife to her travel mates. “Jug, JB, meet Archie and Veronica.”

Handshakes and pleasantries were exchanged between the four of them and they slid into conversation easily. Archie and Jughead seemed to get along incredibly well and had quite a bit in common, while Veronica and Jellybean seemed to bond over their love for vintage clothing. The five of them talked and laughed until their meals had finished and for the first time since she came back to Riverdale, Betty felt a sense of peace and a little slice of belonging.

When it came time to get back on the road, Betty pulled Archie and Veronica aside, hugging them both tightly. “You two have to come visit me, please. I missed out on  _ so much _ by running. I don’t want to miss out on anything else.”

Archie flashed Betty his thousand-watt smile and agreed, promising to stay for at least a week when they both had time for a vacation. “Betty,” he said, hugging her just as tightly as Veronica had, “V was right. You have  _ nothing _ to apologize for or to feel bad about. We’re just glad to have you back in our lives, Coop.”

Veronica rushed in to squeeze her to death once again as soon as Archie had let go and backed away. “I’m so glad you called today! I’ve missed the hell out of you! Love you, B.”

Betty eagerly returned her hug and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill for the second time that day. “Love you too, V.”

With that, Betty, Jughead, and Jellybean finished their goodbyes and loaded up in the car for the last time.

“Let’s get you home,” Jughead said, and though the statement was directed at Betty, the three of them all felt it in their bones.

-

Jellybean pulled her car up to the curb in front of her brother and Betty’s houses and killed the engine. The car ride home had been mostly quiet so when she spoke, the words filled the car with ease. “Betty, I hope to get to know you a little more, if you’ll let me.”

“Of course, JB! You’ve been so much help to me during all this and I really enjoyed spending time with you. Let’s do a girl’s day sometime soon, okay?” Betty really liked the sound of hanging out with JB without Jughead lurking around. Not that she didn’t enjoy being with Jughead, obviously, but his sister seemed like she could be a really great friend.

“I’ll be in touch, Betty!” Jellybean replied, excited at the prospect of spending some one-on-one time with her brother’s girlfriend, especially considering she had a feeling she would be seeing Betty in Jughead’s life for a long time to come. She always wanted a sister, after all.  

“Now, guys, my advice is to keep living your lives. Pay attention to things that might seem out of ordinary, though, and trust your gut. Keep the authorities on speed dial. Try not to be too paranoid, Jughead, and remember I’m here if you need me. Now, I love you both but get the fuck out of my car so I can get home.”

Betty laughed as she opened the passenger door and got out, holding it for Jughead. Jellybean popped her trunk and Jughead grabbed both Betty’s bag and his own before closing the trunk and tapped the back of the car, letting her know they had gotten everything. She peeled away with a dramatic wave out the window and Betty’s face lit up with a bright smile.

“It’s good to be home, Juggie,” she told him. “I can’t wait until things get back to normal.”

“Well, certain things, right?” He nudged her with his elbow in jest as he spoke.

“Oh, yes. I hope  _ some _ things  _ never _ get back to ‘normal.’” Betty tossed Jughead a flirty wink before grabbing her bag from his grip. “I think I’m going to head inside and catch up on a bit of work, maybe take a bath, maybe nap after. I’d like to make you dinner after, if you’re up for it.”

They began walking to her do her door as she began talking and by the time they finished, they reached her destination. Jughead looked down at her, a sexy, dimpled smile on his lips. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside. “I’ll give you a few hours and then I’ll head over,” he said, punctuating his statement with a soft kiss to her lips. “See you then, Betts.” He closed the door behind him and walked the short distance to his own home next door.

-

Betty was utterly exhausted from the events of the past few days. She didn’t need to do anything around the house because she had made sure to take care of all the dishes and laundry before they headed for Riverdale. The only thing that she really needed to tackle was work, and she could think of no better place to start than sitting in her tub, the jacuzzi jets blasting her tired muscles as she worked her way through the mass amount of unread emails.

She grabbed her laptop and headed for her master bath. There, she sat her laptop in its holder above the water, then added her favorite salts to her water and increased the temperature until she almost couldn’t stand it. She turned on the jets and sank down into the water, letting it wash away the grime of her former hometown along with ninety percent of the memories attached to it.

After allowing herself to soak underwater for a few moments, she resurfaced and dried her hands before opening her laptop. The quiet whirring of the thing provided a comfort that Betty hadn’t realized she had been missing. Once it booted up, she opened her email and sorted through the junk and read over the ones she had missed from work. She noticed she missed a few notifications from her blog as well so she opened her dash. The last thing she was expecting was to see a post pop up at the top of her feed by her boyfriend.

She abandoned all work-related thoughts and clicked the  _ read more _ link on Jughead’s post, eager to see what he had written in the short time they had been back. Had he written of their night back in Riverdale? Part of her hoped so. She knew Jughead would put it into words and make it sound even more amazing, adding another layer to what they shared.

 

_ “I find myself in a melancholy mood tonight, itching for your skin on my skin. _

_ I keep coming back to that one night. The night you touched me for the first time. I had gotten to feel you clench around my fingers and my tongue, but you had yet to feel me hard beneath your grip. I’ll never forget it...  _

_ You’re naked, as am I, and we’re laying in your bed. I’m hard (when am I really ever not hard around you?). You can’t seem to peel your eyes away from my length and I know the question before you even say it out loud. You want to touch me. You want to taste me. _

_ I know now that I would give you anything you ask for. Anything at all. Name it, baby girl, and it’s yours. _

_ You’re hesitant at first as if I would deprive you, and I encourage you to keep going, to ask for exactly what you need. To  _ take _ what you need. _

_ When you finally get the words out, I stand. I pull you off the bed and tell you to get on your knees, and you comply like the good girl we both know you are. _

_ When you finally get the chance, you practically choke yourself on my cock. Baby, you feel so good. I tell you what you need to hear, that you can take what you need from me, and you do. _

_ You fuck your own mouth with my cock, controlling the speed of my hips with your tight grip on them. You’re moaning, it’s like the weight of me on your tongue is almost the same as my tongue buried in your folds, which sounds like a  _ great _ idea to me. _

_I gently guide your fingers from my hips to my hands and encourage you to stand._ _I lay down on the bed, my back comforted by the coolness of your sheets. I tell you that I want to taste you too, at the same time, and that I want you to straddle my face._

_ My god, I’ve never seen a more beautiful sight. Your wetness glistening, taunting me, begging me to taste. I wait until you swallow me again and I trail my fingers up your folds causing you to groan with me in your mouth. _

_ My tongue follows my fingers and I dip in to taste your center. Fuck, you taste so sweet, so good. I don’t know what it is about you. I could spend the rest of my life buried between your folds and never want for anything else.   _

_ …I could spend the rest of my life doing all sorts of things with you, in bed and out, and die a happy man. _

_ There is something different about you. Something I haven’t been able to put my finger on. Something I’m dying to figure out.” _

 

Betty finished reading and immediately messaged Jughead, hoping that he was still online.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** Are you still online?

**wordsbyjughead:** Yes, I am. Is everything okay?

**cookiesandcupcakes:** Come over.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** Now.

**cookiesandcupcakes** : Please.

**cookiesandcupcakes:** I need you, Juggie.

A few moments went by and though Betty wondered what was taking so long, she remained waiting patiently, still in the bath. She didn’t have to wait too long, though, before his response popped up in her messages.  
  
**wordsbyjughead:** I’ll be right there. Don’t move.  
  
She got out of the bath only to set her laptop on the counter, then immersed herself once again. Moments later he was walking through her bathroom door with purpose, his strides sure and confident as he approached the tub. Betty’s eyes went wide as she realized he wasn’t stopping to even get undressed before immersing himself in her bathwater, his clothed body covering as much of her as he could as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply.  
  
Her fingers came to the buttons of his shirt and began undoing them. Once she had his shirt open, she pushed it off his shoulders and threw it onto her tile floor where it landed with a wet plop. “Juggie,” she whispered between kisses, “Can I taste you?”  
  
His wet jeans felt way too tight already. He stood and popped the button on them, intending to unzip them as well and remove them. Instead, Betty moved onto her hands and knees and unzipped them herself, a hungry look in her eye as she slid them and his boxer briefs down past his ass. She didn’t even allow him to remove them before she swallowed him down into her throat.  
  
She kept him there as long as she could before backing off and catching her breath. Her mouth remained on his length while one of her hands worked his base and the other moved across her own body. Jughead’s brain was short-circuiting as he watched her pleasure herself as she pleasured him. “Fuck, baby girl. You feel so good. Can you swallow me again?”  
  
She hummed with him in her mouth and his eyes rolled back into his head with the sensation. She bobbed her head along his shaft a few times before opening her throat and taking him all the way inside her mouth. She made swallowing motions with her tongue and the little flutters of her throat over the sensitive head of his cock had him seeing stars.  
  
Jughead’s fingers found their way into Betty’s wet locks. He gripped her hair toward the roots and tugged, not hard, but enough to pull a primal groan from deep within her chest. “Betts, open.” She let her lips loosen, just as he requested, and he pulled all the way out of her mouth. “You’re incredible, you know that?” he told her, his fingertips lightly brushing across her damp skin.   
  
“Juggie, I read your post,” she told him.   
  
He said nothing as he picked his feet up one at a time and shed his soaked pants leaving him completely bare before Betty, and he sank down into the tub. With some maneuvering, he was able to pull her to him, her back resting along his torso.   
  
They sat in silence for a few breaths before he spoke, his words cutting through the quiet and calm like a sharp knife. “I meant it. Every damn word.”  
  
Her eyes welled up with unshed tears that Jughead couldn’t see, thanks to their position in the tub and she was grateful for it. “I was hoping you’d say that.”  
  
He pressed his soft lips against the skin of her neck and shoulder, leaving love bites and bruises along the way. She could leave her hair down to hide them if she wanted, but he needed to see his mark on her skin. The words he let pour out of himself earlier were powerful, and knowing that she felt the same way was doing something to Jughead.  
  
He moved his mouth from her right shoulder to her left and continued his ministrations, but not before placing a filthy whisper in her ear. “Close your eyes and touch yourself for me, baby girl.”   
  
Goosebumps erupted over her already slightly chilled skin. “How?” she asked, unsure of where to start, especially with him hitting all her erogenous zones he could reach.   
  
“Take your left hand and play with your breasts, pinch and pull on your nipples. I want to see them hard and ready for my tongue.”   
  
She did as he asked, trailing her fingertips lightly over her skin while paying close attention to her sensitive peaks as she went. “What about my other hand, Juggie?”  
  
He was looking over her shoulder, watching her work her body over. He let out a sigh at the sight she made before he spoke, his voice lowering and “Spread your legs as wide as the tub will allow and touch yourself with your right hand. I want you to get yourself nice and wet for what I have in store for you when we get out of this tub, Betty.”

She did as she was told, wetness already seeping out of her at his words alone. Her fingertips trailed her folds lightly and dipped down to her entrance where she gathered some of her own arousal. Jughead’s hand wrapped around her own, not guiding her, but feeling her movements across her own sex. It was more intimate than Betty would have thought. It was like he was learning how she liked to be touched, though he already knew so well. 

Her index and middle fingers circled around her bundle of nerves and they both let out noises- hers being a soft groan and his being a low growl, formed deep within his chest. The sound he emitted drove her arousal further. She picked up the speed of her movements over her clit and bucked her hips, causing water to splash out the side of the tub.

“Be careful, baby girl,” he told her. “I’m hoping not to have to clean the bathroom before we take things to the bed.” 

“I’ll try,” she said, moving her fingers from her clit to her entrance once again. “I can’t promise anything, though.” She pressed two fingers inside and another sinful sounding moan escaped her lips as she felt calloused fingers touch her right where her fingers had just been.

Jughead moved his digits with the same pace and pressure that Betty had been using on herself, which added to the feeling. She was going to come. She felt herself tense, and before the tension snapped, she asked, “Can I come, Juggie?”

He pressed his lips to her shoulder briefly before speeding up his movements on her clit. “Of course, baby girl. Come for me.” It was as if all she needed to send her over the edge was hearing his voice. As she rode out her orgasm, his hands roamed her body, spreading moisture from the water all across her heated skin.

Once she calmed, he brought his lips to the shell of her ear and whispered, “The water is getting a bit chilly, Betts. Let’s get out, dry off, and move this to the bedroom?” He pressed a soft kiss right behind her ear to punctuate his words.

She nodded and moved to stand, albeit her legs were a little wobbly. Jughead made sure she was stable before pulling the plug of the tub and standing with her. They stepped out onto the tile of her bathroom floor and Betty went to her linen closet to grab some fluffy towels. She handed one to Jughead before grabbing one for herself. Thankful that she had managed to keep her hair relatively dry, she ran the fluffy fabric across her skin.

Once she and Jughead had finished drying off, they hung their towels and strode into her bedroom. She climbed into bed, not even bothering to pull the blankets back before laying down with her head on the pillow. As he watched her beautiful body move, he thought about what he wanted out of the night. Sure, they could fuck hard and fast, he could spank her (she really  _ did _ seem to like that), or he could make love to her.

He chose the latter.

He wanted to take his time with her. To show her that she was appreciated and cared for. That she was loved. Despite not having said the words- it was far too early in their relationship to be considered appropriate- he couldn’t help what he had been feeling. His dad used to tell him  _ when it’s right, you just know. _ He never believed it until now.

He climbed on top of her, rolling his hips into hers as his arms found either side of her head. He dropped a deep, passionate kiss to her mouth as his body moved against hers. She writhed below him, loving the feel of his body covering hers in such a complete way. His hands found hers above her head and he laced their fingers together. “Betts, I need you now,” he told her, his eyes searching hers for any ounce of hesitation.

There was none, he knew there wouldn’t be but he needed to be sure. Jughead let her hands go, lifted himself off her body, gripped his shaft in his hand, and guided himself to her entrance. He gripped her hands once more and sank all the way into her, the heat from her core a scorching fire across his skin.

He brought his hips back and thrust forward again, slowly but with force, not enough to hurt her but enough for her to feel it deep within her bones. He was pouring his feelings into every movement, every thrust. Every time he’d catch her closing her eyes, he would tell her, “Eyes open, baby girl. I need to see you. I need you to see me.”

He felt her walls begin to tense on him, and despite trying, he was unable to keep the slow pace going. He sped up his thrusts and her hips angled up, allowing his body to maintain constant contact with her most sensitive spot.

Breathlessly, she told him, “Juggie, I’m going to…”

“Yes, Betty.” The words practically came out as a growl. “Come. Come with me.”

-

When they both came down, Jughead snuck back into the bathroom to get a washcloth to clean them both up. As he tossed the dirtied rag back into the bathroom and laid down, Betty curled herself into his arms. “Juggie, that was… different. Is everything okay?”

He couldn’t help the smile that bloomed across his face. He knew she’d realize something was up. “You noticed that, did you?”

“It was hard  _ not _ to notice if I’m being honest. Not that I’m complaining. It was just very… intense,” she said, recalling his tone from his post and his behavior since he had arrived. “Care to elaborate?”

“I know I’m being intense. I’m  _ feeling _ intense. I’ve never been with someone like you. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” He needed to touch her as he was talking. It helped clear his mind. His fingers began toying with her hair as he continued slowly. “Betty, I’m falling for you.”

To say the words he confessed to her sleeping form back in their hotel room in Riverdale felt incredibly good, despite the lingering fear of rejection. He didn’t realize how much it was weighing on him until the metaphorical weight lifted off his shoulders.

Until he looked at her and noticed the unshed tears welling up in her eyes. “Baby girl, no. Please don’t cry.” Suddenly his euphoria at saying the words that had plagued his mind since two nights prior was gone and anguish rested in its place. She must  _ not _ have felt the same.

“Juggie, I…” a soft sob eased its way out of her as she struggled to get the words out.

“Shh, Betty. It’s okay.”

“No, Jughead listen.” She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’ve been feeling the same way.”

His relief at her words was palpable. He maneuvered her so that she was on top of him, with him laying flat on his back. His large hands framed her face and he brought her lips to his own. “Thank God, Betts.”

She giggled at his enthusiasm. “I don’t want our feelings to change our dynamic completely, though. I kind of like you being bossy in the bedroom,” she told him, excitement glittering in her eyes.

“Oh?” His devious grin made Betty’s body tingle in the most delightful way. “I think that can be arranged.” His palms moved to her ass and gripped, hard, followed by a quick swat to both cheeks.

A delicious sounding groan worked its way out of her. “Mr. Jones, have you decided you’d like to play?”

-

“Oh, my sweet Elizabeth,” the man standing outside her window whispered quietly into the cool night air, a leather-gloved hand daring to reach out and brush the glass. “I can’t  _ believe _ you’ve forgotten who you belong to.” He shook his head and pushed the glasses he wore up the bridge of his nose. “I guess I’ll just have to remind you.” He stood watching the scene unfold before him. Some man who was not him was touching her, making her moan, hitting her skin and making it smart and sting the way he had only been able to  _ dream _ of doing. “Ah, yes. I’ll definitely be seeing you soon.”

The man cast the two lovers one last look before turning on his heel and walking away, his plan becoming more and more clear with every step he took. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 chapters and an epilogue left, guys!

**Author's Note:**

> For every kudos, a college student gets an A.  
> For every comment, a puppy gets a pat.  
> It's a win/win guys.


End file.
